


Космос нас ждёт. Космос нас любит.

by your_jordan



Category: Among Us (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aliens, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, POV First Person, Swearing, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Между желанием Кайла потребить в пищу и Кайла оставить в покое Крейг выбирает пригласить Кайла на обед. Где не потребляет его в пищу и не оставляет в покое.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Космос нас ждёт. Космос нас любит.

**Author's Note:**

> эта история удивительна для меня по нескольким причинами:  
> \- от первого лица  
> \- в прошедшем времени  
> \- неправославный пейринг
> 
> но работать над ней понравилось! <3

Шагнув на борт станции я еле сдержался, чтобы не попросить как можно быстрее проводить меня в каюту, а, согласно человеческим привычкам, начал вертеть головой, изображая неподдельный интерес. Интересного много. Но я пока все же больше склонялся к скуке и хотел отдохнуть.

— Крейг Такер, — сверился с падом человек в оранжевом комбинезоне — значит, рабочий, либо обслуживающий персонал. Я бросил взгляд на рукав своего комбинезона и мысленно повторил и без того хорошо заученное: «синий — технический отдел, красный — медики, фиолетовый — руководство».

Несколько человек, прибывших со мной, уже проходили проверку сканером, также закончив процесс регистрации. Около сканеров стояли военные — в чёрных комбинезонах. Мне нравились метки цветом. Люди не способны отличать иначе, всегда отделяли друг друга внешне: формой, её элементами, головными уборами или вовсе надписями.

Мне нравился цвет, который достался мне. Синий.

Проходите, — кивнул мне один из военных, — чисто, — добавил он, обернувшись к коллеге.

Как я и думал. Они так уверены, что нашли способы нас различать, но если надеть их одежду, выглядеть как они внешне…

Проникнуть на человеческую станцию оказалось крайне легко.

***

Разделять людей по блокам согласно иерархии — логично. Выделять отдельные каюты для людей, исключая рабочий, военный и обслуживающие подразделения — расточительно. Людям хватало ресурсов, но, оглядывая небольшое помещение с кроватью и столом, я невольно упрекнул их в самонадеянности. У технического отдела общий душ, но, насколько я знал, у некоторых и санитарные помещения прилагаются к личным индивидуально. Расточительство.

Я прикрыл за собой дверь, коротко поблагодарив сопровождавшего меня будущего коллегу, и сел на кровать. Удовлетворительна по удобству. Такими же выглядели стул со столом и небольшой встроенный шкаф.

Я сложил туда свои немногочисленные вещи, предусмотрительно украсив комнату «следом привязанности», как следует делать человеку. _Человеку_ _._

Такие вещи, как пара приклеенных на стену у кровати открыток с видами гор и потертого вида деревянная игрушка, нарочито сделанная неаккуратно, чтобы имитировать работу незрелой особи — ребёнка, уменьшали подозрительность людей сразу в разы. Люди не хотят видеть угрозу в том, чем могли бы обладать сами, точнее, к чему бы могли испытывать исключительно _человеческие_ , по их мнению, эмоции.Ленивая мысль, скорее вопрос, проскользнул в моей голове: «Что бы такого ты повесил сюда, если бы мог выбирать?». Я уже выбрал. Не привязанность. Открытку с горами в Перу, чтобы отвести подозрения. Я выбрал безопасность, и следовало так поступать всегда.

Технический персонал вне подозрений, сильнее него защищено от необоснованных обвинений только руководство. Простые работы, либо требующие несложных навыков выполняли рабочие, а требующие специфических знаний обязанности вознаграждалась синим комбинезоном, отдельной комнатой и специальным питанием в столовой. Мне нравилось разделение на отдельные пункты питания, и то, как некоторые люди придерживались системности в приеме пищи, выбирая те же столы и те же компании. Человеческая еда мне тоже понравилась, не считая продуктов с содержанием сахара — он дарит энергию людям, но на мой организм воздействует негативно, причиняя не то, чтобы боль, но заставляя внутренние органы работать в режиме паники. Людям нравились десерты, возможно, ещё потому, что получали они их редко. Подслащенные напитки получить проще, и ими они не пренебрегали.

Я бы предпочёл чаще есть у себя в каюте, чтобы меньше фокусироваться на том, _как_ есть, не выдавая иное происхождение, но правила социальной адаптации среди людей требовали от меня принимать пищу в общем пищеблоке.

Почему же люди заблуждались, что среди технического персонала _чужаков_ не будет? Они искренне верили, что их технологии слишком сложные, чтобы разбираться в работе станции, не привлекая внимания. Наивные. Люди зовут нас _чужаками_ , хотя всё относительно — они чужие для нас. Вторгшиеся в _наш_ космос, не принимающие _наши_ правила и уверенные, что не найдётся _рыбы покрупнее_ _._ Мне нравилось это выражение. Оно идеально описывает самомнение человеческих исследователей.Когда люди поняли, _насколько_ крупные рыбы водятся в том водоеме, в который они по ошибке заплыли, то удалось поубавить их пыл — больше людей в чёрных комбинезонах, больше проверок, больше ошибочно обвинённых. Редкий раз случайно схваченных _нас_ количество не увеличилось.

Меня предупредили, что легко потерять голову, и вместо поля для исследований увидеть в станции пищеблок, но я держался в равновесии.

Первой я поглотил энергобатарею, выпил досуха циркулирующую в ней техническую жидкость, позволив себе и дальше без лишних усилий функционировать в непривычной для себя атмосфере человеческой станции, с его комфортной искусственной гравитацией, но не подходящей температурой и влажностью воздуха. Пропажу батареи не списали на диверсию, устроив лишь внутреннее разбирательство.

Развороченный ядерный реактор не мог не привлечь внимание, и нас больше недели повторно инструктировали: «Как вести себя в случае нападения чужака». Я больше не мёрз на этой _долбаной_ станции.

Поддерживать ротовую полость в привычном для людей состоянии не так просто. Им бы не хотелось видеть мои зубы. И не зря. Глядя на себя в зеркало я сымитировал обычную человеческую улыбку — легкую и чуть уставшую. Но мои губы растянулись дальше, разверзаясь до самых ушей, и передние ряды клыков угрожающе выглянули наружу.

Съев человека, мне не составило труда некоторое время выглядеть, как они. Убитая мною особь запачкала все вокруг кровью сильнее, чем льющий технической жидкостью реактор. Поэтому перед тем, как спуститься в технический узел и проследовать за жертвой до складов, избегая поля зрения камер, я надел оранжевый комбинезон — испачкав, его можно сразу же сунуть в утилизатор, ведь рабочим разрешено избавляться от пришедшей в негодность одежды.

Прятать глаза сложнее всего — у людей не бывает желтой радужки, но второго человека я съедаю не потому, что мне сложно себя контролировать. Мне не было сложно. Я достаточно собран.

Другой чужой. _Свой_ _._ Преподнёс мне человека, связанного и дрожащего. В фиолетовой униформе. Выбрал из руководства.

Глупец. Они всегда пытаются подмазаться к более сильному, произвести впечатление.Я разорвал _своему_ брюшину так, что вывалились кишки, и запретил приближаться ко мне до тех пор, пока сам не позову. Ему придётся найти себе восполнение в питании в ближайшие дни, чтобы пережить такое повреждение, а дважды за короткий про промежуток времени выслеживать человека — все равно риск. Возможно, мне стоило сожрать его.

Принюхавшись к жертве в фиолетовом комбинезоне, я вынес вердикт: развязал хомуты и позволил человеку сбежать. Каких-то пары метров не хватило до области охвата камер. И одного пролёта коридора до кнопки тревоги. Встреча с соплеменником побудила разыграть непродолжительную охоту.

Мои глаза на следующий день стали почти чёрные, а зубы ровные, до глупого безопасные — так-то лучше.

***

Я изучал. Как и любой попавший на человеческую станцию _чужак_ я постоянно наблюдал, добывал информацию и ждал момента, чтобы выжать из своего положения больше, чем доступные моему уровню данные и рядовому служащему возможности. Технический персонал — один из самых уважаемых. Пробираясь по техническим узлам или шахтам вентиляционных путей я в полную меру ощущал, что люди многого достигли в строении космических станций. Иногда я испытывал конечности на прочность, протискиваясь в дальние отсеки и деформируя подстроившиеся под человеческое строение тела суставы. Манёвр по изучению питателя индивидуальных энергокомплектов обошелся мне в четыре бессонные ночи и ожог кожи. Экипажу станции он обошёлся в двух человек: одного я выследил специально, несколько часов прячась в отсеке для припасов, а вот другой стал случайной жертвой — когда я вывалился из узкого проема, еле приводя конечности в терпимое для сокрытое под комбинезоном состояние, прямо передо мной оказался парнишка в синем комбинезоне. Он стоял с прибором для измерения напряжения и, наверное, заметил скачок в системе. Как бы я аккуратен не был, а нельзя работать бесследно. Я не смог сохранить комбинезон чистым, а пока восстанавливался, сидя на соединении труб, не мог отделаться от звенящего в ушах крика.

В общении с людьми я видел необходимость соблюдать четкие правила: не казаться отщепенцем, чтобы не вызывать подозрения, и не становиться душой компании, чтобы так же не навлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Вряд ли бы у меня получилось последнее, но образ немногословного _человека_ за мной закрепился. Люди хорошо его считывали, при этом не находя странным.

Я несколько раз сходил с коллегами в блок для досуга и отдыха, чтобы повысить уровень доверия, без подробностей поделился историей своей придуманной жизни и прослыл мастером азартных игр. И это показалось мне лишним — умение играть в покер и присвоение чужих денежных средств не совсем то, чем бы мне хотелось выделяться. Но так получилось.

В центрах досуга и пищеблоках обитатели станции позволяли себе не держаться людей своей униформы, и к нам за игрой или приемом пищи могли присоединиться люди из других подразделений.

Несколько человек, ставшие моей более-менее постоянной компанией для досуга вне работы и индивидуального отдыха в каюте, удивились бы, насколько в интересном они положении. Они в безопасности. Но я не употреблю их в пищу не по причине что испытываю симпатию или планирую и дальше совместно знакомиться с искусством человеческого кинематографа, а потому что люди из окружения — риск.В то же время, они первые в списке, в случае, если мне экстренно понадобиться восстановиться, поскольку их несложно будет отделить от других сотрудников и увезти в укромное, скрытое от камер место. Можно сказать, что они — мой неприкосновенный запас.

А ещё, если на меня падут все же подозрения, одному из них придётся принять на себя роль _чужака_ , чтобы подозрения отвести.

Крейг Такер.

«Нелюдимый болван».

«Технолог недели».

«Позволь отыграться».

Один из _своих_ усмотрел во мне угрозу для своего авторитета и, желая продемонстрировать силу другим обитателям станции, вызвал на встречу в одно из хранилищ. Я почти что порвал его на части. Хотя ни он, ни несколько оставшихся в тени зрителей, не просили пощады, все же можно было сохранить ему жизнь. И я сохранил. Это на станции я был новичком, а за её пределами давно уже никто не смел бросать мне вызов. Он хотел моей смерти, и я не имел права уступать. Мне следовало употребить его останки в пищу, а не отойти, подарив шанс выжить. От исхода непродолжительной схватки чувства обострились в разы: стало слышно биение жидкостей внутри тел моих собратьев, я почувствовал запахи из соседних хранилищ, где нагревались вещества для синтеза, мое собственное дело обдало волной силы, до дрожи жаждущей выхода.

Уходя я бросил, не обернувшись:

— К утру мне нужен новый комбинезон.

Все следы убрали _свои_ , признав, что со мной лучше не связываться. Также я получил новый комбинезон.

***

— Крейг Такер!

Обернувшись на приятный голос, я даже не удивился, увидев белый комбинезон, словно не мог его обладатель готовить в пищеблоке или держать в руках оружие. Белые комбинезоны — ученые. Редкие, важные и самые интересные для нас, для _чужаков_ _._

Обладатель приятного голоса оказался ещё интереснее, чем я представил его себе в ту секунду, пока не знал о его внешних данных: у него были рыжие волосы. Рыжие, ярко контрастирующие с белым комбинезоном кудри. Мне уже дважды довелось видеть кудрявых людей, но там я четко видел изъян в структуре волос, дефект — у нас не бывает кудрей. Но у ученого, стоявшего передо мной, мне виделось скорее уникальное сочетание генов. Благодаря им он получился у своих производителей невероятно привлекательным для других людей — я ощутил взгляды, став их целью лишь благодаря нахождению рядом. Либо мне так и казалось, так как бегло окинув ответным взглядом окружающих подтверждения своих мыслей не обнаружил.

— Вы — Крейг Такер? — повторил вопрос пока неизвестный мне учёный.

— Как твое имя? — спросил его я, кивнув.

— Меня зовут Кайл Брофловски, и сегодня мы с вами осмотрим вентиляционные заглушки в пятой лаборатории, — несмотря на официальность слов, звучал Кайл достаточно дружелюбно, окончательно смягчив тон к словам:

— Приятно познакомиться, Крейг.

— Мне тоже, Кайл.

Человеческая особь с генетическим отклонением улыбнулась. А мне невероятно сильно захотелось починить вентиляционные заглушки.

***

Попробовав алкоголь, не запрещенный для работников станции, прибывающих на отдыхе, стало очевидно, что повторное принятие может закончиться для меня трибуналом и смертью на столе для опытов с последующей утилизацией в космосе. Алкоголь синтезировался на станции в приличном количестве, руководство явно пыталось расслабить рабочих и повысить уровень их взаимодействий.

Я пребывал в отвратительном состоянии. Поначалу показалось, что эффект хороший, я уже планировал, как в следующую вылазку заберусь в цех синтезации и употреблю бОльшее количество, чтобы сохранять тепло. Все же пропажу алкоголя проще списать на _обычных_ людей. Но техничная жидкость не давала таких побочных эффектов: пройдя дозу, после который один из коллег, Токен, одобрительно похлопал меня по плечу, тем самым мешая потреблять синтезированную жидкость, я ощутил головокружение, потерю обоняния и легкую дрожь в конечностях. А также дикое желание кого-нибудь убить. Не голод, не холод, не боль от необходимости поддерживать форму, а именно агрессию и кровожадность. Мне захотелось, чтобы ошмётки моих коллег, запаха которых я теперь не различал, украсили каюту. Я не любил приводить людей к себе, поэтому испачкать каюту Донована мне показалось приемлемым.

Я слишком сильно сжал кружку, и только появление вмятин отрезвило, заставив прокрутить в голове напоминание о моей цели. В санитарной комнате пришлось опустошить желудок, сожалея, что мой организм куда быстрее человеческого все усваивает. Следы крови в рвоте мне не понравились.

Коллеги смеялись, что я не умею пить, а одна из девушек, желавшая уже некоторое время со мной совокупления, заплетающимся языком расписывала, как же ей нравятся мои глаза, и что раньше она не замечала, что радужка отдает желтым. Несмотря на ее нахождение в группе «безопасного окружения», я несколько дней обдумывал, не стоит ли ее убрать, нет ли риска. Но она не запомнила подробности моей потери контроля, а я запомнил, что алкоголь моему телу противопоказан.

Поймав себя на десятой за несколько минут мысли, что хорошо бы Кайла попросту съесть, я прикрыл глаза и постарался привести слегка взбудораженное внутреннее состояние в порядок. Я словно напился, только кровожадность ощущалось не так сильно и имела направленность.

Кайл оказался довольно общительным и по меркам людей приятным парнем. Кроме внешних данных и достойного склада ума я отметил ещё пару занятных черт, которые находили привлекательными окружающие: Кайл поджимал губы, когда улыбка обладала долей смущения, его голос становился выше, когда Кайл был приятно взволнован, в моменты ожидания Кайл в нетерпении начинал ходить из стороны в сторону, похлопывая себя ладонями по щекам, плечам, локтям или рёбрам. Я бы мог предоставить отчёт по Кайлу Брофловски, проработав рядом с ним лишь несколько дней. Может, Кайл и не понимал ничего в ремонте вентиляционных заглушек, но внимательно смотрел за тем, как я задаю параметры работы на паде, и даже полез следом за мной в туннель для поиска неисправностей. Странно, что меня послали на такую работу — случай оказался довольно простым, если бы не пара изменений в алгоритме, то и синий комбинезон бы не понадобился. Оказалось, что туннель с неисправными заглушками проходил рядом с блоком питания для лаборатории, где работал Кайл, поэтому ему поручили лично проследить за ходом работы: там находиться без сопровождения запрещалось, так как территория относилась к закрытым. Попав туда единожды я знал, что теперь смогу попасть снова, приложив незначительные усилия. Очень удачно.

Кайл говорил больше, чем следил, а я в ответ хмыкал и кивал, редкий раз давая развернутые ответы.

Белые комбинезоны — самые интересные. От них всегда интересно пахло — от Кайла даже приятно — у них очень непохожая на остальных и даже друг на друга работа.Кайл, что занятно, специализировался на исследовании чужаков. Я улыбнулся куда шире, чем мог человек, когда он мне об этом сказал, но так как стоял спиной, то позволил себе эту дерзость.

Простое, неподходящее моему уровню задание, а я узнал ход, близко подходящий к лабораториям, познакомился с человеком, изучающим мой вид, испытал собственную выдержку на прочность, не убив этого человека в этом же коридоре на том же задании.Я вывел из строя систему охлаждения сразу в трёх блоках, чтобы вернуться в этот коридор снова в компании Кайла, и ломал бы и дальше, не вызови это подозрений.

— Пообедаешь со мной? — спросил я Кайла прямо, настигнув у стойки с подносами в пищеблоке. Если бы мы принимали пищу в одном пищеблоке, то я бы обратил внимание на Кайла раньше, ведь выделяющихся людей мне сложно не запомнить. Пришлось вывести из строя ещё одну систему охлаждения, чтобы на наш пищеблок легла увеличенная нагрузка, а мне выпала возможность предложить свою компанию Кайлу Брофловски на время обеда. Коллеги за моей спиной притихли, чтобы продолжить переговаривается тише и со смешками. Я бы услышал, если бы хотел, о чем они говорили, но уделил внимание тому, как сердце Кайла забилось быстрее, как он взволнованно облизнул губы и согласился, прижав поднос поближе к себе. Если мои коллеги и рассчитывали, что я развлеку их, придя за стол не один, то они ошибались: я повёл Кайла прямиком к столикам у стен, за которыми можно было сесть втроём, и демонстративно бросил сумку с рабочими приборами на свободный стул, чтобы никто не присоединился к потреблению пищи. Кайла явно смутила моя напористость, но несогласия он не выразил, заняв место напротив и приступив к трапезе. Меня заинтересовал его выбор в пище.

Да что там.

Меня заинтересовали все его предпочтения.

И обычно Кайл предпочитал проводить время в компании одних и тех же человек из разных подразделений. Двое военных и один рабочий. Два чёрных комбинезона и один оранжевый.

Но, благодаря нарушению работы пищеблоков он предпочёл есть синтезированную на основе белка массу с добавлением подсластителей в моей компании. Я не отдавал ей предпочтения никогда, хотя многие в моём окружении потребляли смесь на завтрак. Кайл на обед.

— Мы с тобой одного возраста, — напомнил я, когда Кайл в разговоре снова обратился ко мне на «вы», на что тот смущенно закивал, оправдываясь:

— Да, прости, Крейг, в лаборатории привык, теперь чуть ли не к матери по радиосвязи обращаюсь на «вы».

Я не старше него. И в целом странно сравнивать наш возраст, учитывая разницу в среде обитания и взросления. Мне бы хотелось провести сравнение в жизненном опыте наших видов в различные периоды, все же у нас схожая ветвь развития. А ещё хотелось установить дружеские отношения с Кайлом Брофловски, и я решил не налегать на обед, чтобы уделить максимум внимания разговору: мне приходилось концентрироваться на поддержании формы во время приёма пиши, так как у нас с людьми эти процессы отличаются. Не хотелось бы увлечься и показать Кайлу лишние ряды зубов.

Но, возможно, он бы и обрадовался — энтузиазма в работе ему не занимать.

Кайл дружелюбно и с ноткой беспокойства спросил:

— Как ты, нормально устроился? Два месяца уже тут. Мне первое время тяжело приходилось.

Мне не было.

— Да, ещё привыкаю. Но я родился в космосе, мне проще.

— Я тоже, — признался Кайл, — на жилой станции в другом квадранте. Брат уже на базе на планете с настоящей гравитацией.

Я расспросил его про семью, работу и отношение к станции, всего понемногу, чтобы не лезть слишком глубоко, но охватить многое. Чтобы перейти в категорию «знакомый».

— Кайл, составь мне компанию на ужине.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кайл, поправляя ворот белоснежного комбинезона, — думаешь, ещё не устранят поломки?

— Нет, — ответил я, но спохватился, — если устранят, то я приду в ваш пищеблок.

— Хорошо, — повторил Кайл, глядя на меня с подозрением. Избегать таких взглядов — моя основная цель. Но в данной ситуации все же хотелось, чтобы толковали меня правильно, и поэтому я пришел к лаборатории перед ужином и увёл Кайла в пищеблок до того, как за ним заглянул кто-нибудь из друзей. Я открыто демонстрировал интерес, вызывая одобрительные подначивания со стороны коллег и смущенные взгляды со стороны Кайла.

***

Оказалось, что кудри — не генетическое отклонение, но тогда стоило бы назвать их особенностью. Оказалось, что не только приятный нрав хорош в Кайле Брофловски: его любознательность вкупе с упрямством так же находили во мне отклик, проталкивая либо чем-то интересовать, либо поддразнивать. Совмещать оказалось несложно, так как Кайл с удовольствием обсуждал _чужаков_ , со временем потеряв бдительность и даже делясь со мной теориями и наработками. Синий комбинезон, достойное окружение и знание исконно человеческих ругательств сделали свое дело, и во мне видели _своего_ , хоть и новичка. Людям не хотелось думать, что _чужак_ мог бы посылать их, показывая средний палец, а также проявлять внимание к другим людям, хоть и ограничиваться исключительно приятельской заботой: помочь, принести, выслушать или пойти на риск и нарушить правила внутреннего распорядка станции ради воровства десертов среди ночи. Моим коллегам это нравилось, и Кайл тоже невольно поддался. Я не испытывал вины, что обманываю — это вопрос выживания, поэтому не посвящать его в мою «особенность» также, как и других членов экипажа — естественно. Но иногда, когда Кайл выдвигал глупые теории относительно _моего_ вида, хотелось принести более весомые аргументы в пользу несогласия, нежели просто «мое мнение».

Особым развлечением стало подкидывать настоящие факты. Я делился принципиально только ими, и с удовольствием наблюдал, как Кайл задумчиво замолкал, обдумывая мои слова. Мои «предположения». Либо начинал спорить, либо развивал «теорию», хваля за ход мысли. Но больше всего меня удивляло, когда он сам делал верные предположения.

— Мне кажется, чужаки не то, чтобы нацелены питаться нами. Они в целом считают, что все окружающее, что можно употребить в пищу — употребить как раз-таки можно. Думаю, они и друг друга поедают, это в их природе.

— Либо даже культуре, — подсказал я, и Кайл кивнул, перемешав белковый раствор. Мне нравилось, что он говорит не то, чтоб терминами, но очень техничным языком.

А ещё мне редко удавалось вытянуть его провести со мной время вне обеденного перерыва, потому что друзья Кайла требовали его личное время так же настойчиво.

— Ты знаешь, Крейг, — признался Кайл, когда в общий выходной мы все же смогли занять место за доской для одной из игр — шахматы, — за пределами лаборатории никто не хочет обсуждать со мной чужаков. Словно само упоминание навлечет беду.

— Мне интересна эта тема, — заверил я, расставляя фигуры. Я быстро выучил правила, и мне хватало стратегического ума, но что-то часто шло не так, и я проигрывал. Несмотря на то, что лицо Кайла в моменты триумфа выражало довольство, а это мне всегда нравилось, я злился и хотел разбить его голову о доску, а после утащить в ближайший люк — как раз рядом проходили электросети — а там сожрать до последнего кусочка.

— Ты молодец, — похвалил меня Кайл, когда я вальяжным движением пальца уронил его белоснежного короля. Только в каюте я позволил себе улыбнуться достаточно широко, растянув губы от уха до уха и обнажив ковки. Зубы Кайла они такие… маленькие. Он бы не смог употребить в пищу суставы или хрящи, даже чтобы разорвать плоть ему бы понадобилось приложить усилие. Ещё он вряд ли смог бы догнать и убить в схватке мужчину комплекции военного — а они обладают лучшей мышечной массой. В моей голове промчалась вполне себе рациональная мысль, что я бы смог Кайла прокормить. Но Кайлу нравилось воровать десерты, что я тоже мог устроить.

***

Я забрался в хранилище термопластика в поисках стабилизирующей жидкости и, пока бродил между контейнеров, размышлял, что не таким человечество видело своё будущее в космосе. Они мечтали о ровных линиях, белоснежных панелях и скорости света. Получили не особо привлекательные с виду железяки, перебои с энергией и потерянные годы среди тёмной пустоты. _Мы_ получили немногим больше, но, хотя бы, и не питали надежд. Я запрыгнул на один из контейнеров, чтобы не попасться под прицелы камер, и с отвращением открутил старые ржавые крепления, чтобы добраться до искомых баллонов. Мало места, мало света — вот, что такое человеческая космическая станция. На обзорных палубах, где можно посмотреть на звёзды, вспомнить, что за пределами потертого ящика, где ты живешь, есть хоть что-то, обычно не хватало места всем желающим. После того, как смог утолить жажду, я за пару прыжков переместился к люку, ведущему в технический тоннель.

Проблема последних нескольких дней состояла в том, что мне очень хотелось съесть Кайла. И скудный ужин в виде белкового пюре и стабилизирующей жидкости едва ли надолго помог.

К тому, что Кайл был очень занятой, примешалось недовольство его друзей, что кто-то смеет красть его время. После того, как я в очередной раз увёл Кайла у них из-под носа, чтобы совместно провести время в досуговом центре для высшего состава, меня выловил в коридоре Стэн Марш — один из друзей в чёрном комбинезоне. Я не уступал ему в комплекции, но Марш все равно старался выглядеть угрожающе. И угрозы его звучали смехотворно:

— Что тебе надо от Кайла?

— Почему я должен отвечать? — спросил я максимально холодно, но не провоцируя. Я старался избегать привлечения внимания, но намеренно нарушил собственное же правило, заинтересовавшись Кайлом. Заинтересовавшись особью с рыжими кудрявыми волосами, а после не потеряв интерес в силу его личностных качеств. Он мне нравился. Такой ответ, возможно, заслуживал Марш, без объяснений.

— Потому что он — мой друг, — также агрессивно ответил Марш, вторгаясь в мое личное пространство, чтобы продемонстрировать доминацию. По всем правилам это вызов, и нам бы уже стоило разобраться с позиции силы. Может, не до убийства, не до пожирания, но точно до вспоротых брюшин — верный способ обречь соперника на муки и на необходимость искать быстрый прокорм.

По правилам человеческого рода мне следовало отбиваться, не используя зубы, а по правилам станции и вовсе использовать слова. По-крайней мере в рабочее время в общем коридоре.

— Дружба не дает тебе прав обладания, — заметил я и тоже придвинулся, нависая, чтобы показать, что попытка воздействия угрозами провалилась. — Позволь Кайлу демонстрировать предпочтения самому. И не беспокойся за мои намерения — я его не обижу.

— Да ты!..

— Ах, да. Иди нахуй.

Я отодвинулся от возмущенного Марша и показал ему средний палец. Он хотел бы, наверное, выражать беспокойство и дальше, используя иные аргументы, но я покинул коридор, продолжая демонстрировать палец из-за плеча.

***

— Ты сам не пострадал? — спросил Кайл, наблюдая за тем, как я задаю параметры очистки помещения. Впустить Кайла в свою каюту оказалось волнительно, и я старался унять это ощущение, щекотавшее низ живота. Впустить громко сказано — пришлось настоять на его приходе в вечер после рабочей смены. О нашем с Маршем разговоре Кайл не упоминал, и я предположил, что он просто не в курсе. Кайл бы точно отреагировал: он оказался не только упрям, но ещё и вспыльчив, хоть и не злопамятен. Его бы наверняка задело обсуждение собственной персоны за спиной, еще и с ноткой агрессии.

Я украл десерты и оба отдал Кайлу, и тот в который раз удивился, что я не любитель сладкого. Мне хотелось употребить в компании Кайла алкоголь — людей это располагало, делало более открытыми. Совместный вечер в состоянии опьянения обычно сближал людей, а мне чего-то такого и хотелось. Для себя я рассчитал безопасную дозу, и она уступала человеческой в разы, поэтому пришлось исхитриться и имитировать алкогольную выпивку, заменив ее водой.

Кайл внимательно слушал мой рассказ про аварию в блоке с реакторами, время от времени отпивая из стакана. Он явно не преследовал цель скорее добиться состояния крайнего опьянения, как зачастую делали мои коллеги вечером накануне выходного дня. Кайл любил интересные беседы, и процесс устранения утечки крайне токсичных веществ в них вписывался.

— Блок Т2 закрыт на ближайшие пару недель, — подытожил я. — Рабочим предписано работать двухчасовую смену, затем отправляться в камеры детоксикации.

— Ого, — нахмурился Кайл. Он жалел погибших и раненных. Я тоже считал это неблагоприятным исходом, а ещё лично видел тела жертв, но такого сочувствия не испытывал. Способность к эмпатии отдельных человеческих особей меня удивляла и казалась способностью деструктивной. Переживать за тех, кого не знаешь лично, с кем не выстроил социальные связи — пустая трата эмоциональных сил. Кайл сопереживал. И это отчего-то не казалось мне признаком недалёкости.

— Ты как? — участливо спросил Кайл, стиснув мою ладонь в своей. Он явно имел в виду, не слишком ли потрясло меня участие в ликвидации аварии, и я рад был бы мгновенно ответить, что все хорошо, что меня это не затронуло, но не мог сфокусироваться на мыслях, ощущая тепло его кожи, незначительную силу, которую он прилагал для сжатия моих пальцев с целью продемонстрировать сочувствие. Я не то, чтобы избегал касаться Кайла, но всегда выходило лишь ощутить ткань комбинезона, единожды волос — я не удержался и прижал к ним ладонь, когда Кайл отвернулся, и чуть было не сошёл с ума. Я не мог прикасаться к Кайлу раньше, да и сейчас был не намерен выходить особо за рамки, точно не инициировать. Может, для _их_ вида и нормально вот так нарушить границы после длительного социального взаимодействия без цели убить, а для _нас_ не все так просто. Убить я мог. Взять за руку — нет. Так как Кайл более слабый из нас двоих, то именно от него должно было поступить разрешение на физический контакт, а я мог лишь смиренно радоваться. И украдкой думать о возможностях межвидового взаимодействия, в котором тоже имею право на чуточку инициативы, и это не будет зазорно.

Мне стоило огромных усилий, максимума выдержки, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

— Эта авария, она тяготит меня, — соврал я почти машинально, ведя в этот момент внутреннюю борьбу: часть меня хотела отдаться целиком ощущению чужого тепла, а другая часть настаивала не терять голову и сфокусироваться на происходящем.

Я хорошо справлялся с поддержанием должного уровня эмоций, маскируясь под человека, не потерял лицо и сейчас, но внутренне испытывал небывалое смятение.

— Мне так жаль, — Кайл напоследок стиснул пальцы сильнее и отодвинулся, чтобы взять стакан. Я еле удержался, чтобы не схватить его за руку и не дернуть обратно. Мне хотелось продемонстрировать физические возможности и прижать его к чему-нибудь, нависнуть, утвердить в мысли, что я — особь сильная, способная пережить любое потрясение и справиться с любым соперником.

А пришлось разыграть легкую грусть. Какой позор. Я выбивал сочувствие вместо восхищения и признания.

— Почему они приходят на наши станции? — спросил Кайл часом позже и двумя стаканами спустя. — То есть… не кажется мне, что дело в пище. Иначе бы всех нас сожрали уже и дело с концом.

Расслабившись под действием алкоголя он позволял себе употреблять более грубые выражения из своего словарного запаса.

— Это и правда интересный вопрос, — подначивал я, откусывая большие куски от протеиновых пластинок. Испытывая чувство голода, я уже мысленно строил план на ночную охоту. Но не хотелось, чтобы Кайл уходил, поэтому я с удовольствием поддерживал беседу.

— Мне кажется, что это один из основных вопросов, — Кайл подпер кулаком щеку и нахмурился. — Понятно, что изучать их строение, их особенности, искать уязвимости — очень важно. Но понять цель происходящего — ещё важнее.

Я не перебивал.

— Мой руководитель, мистер Гаррисон, говорит, что я фокусируюсь не на том.

— Долбоеб твой мистер Гаррисон, — подбодрил я Кайла, на что тот криво усмехнулся.

— Но я не верю, что цели нет. Они не только обманывать сканеры научились, они же вливаются в наш социум, мимикрируют и успешно притворяются людьми. Они — очень сложные существа, и мы не сможем вести с ними диалог без понимания, как устроен их разум.

— Зачем вести с ними диалог?

— Устройство их тела не помогает нам спасать жизни, — пожал плечами Кайл. — Потому что у них иное представление о социуме, а я не верю, что это истребление. А наши правила они не признают, значит, цель и не в завоевании, и не в установке иного рода отношений.

— Но зачем-то мы им нужны, — подсказал я, и Кайл активно закивал. Он такой умный. Такой потрясающе умный. Мне захотелось урчать от того, какой Кайл — потрясающий.Я набрался решимости и уселся рядом с ним на кровать и уверенно взял его руку в свою, переплетая пальцы. Как же это _заебато_.

Кайл удивлённо вскинул брови, но руку не одернул. Позволил мне приободриться и расслабиться.

— Может, они уже выходили на контакт ранее? — я сделал вид, что выдвигаю предположение.

— И?

— И все закончилось плохо? Знаешь, человеческая… наша история, — поправил я себя, — подтверждает, что люди бывают жестоки по отношению к новому.

— Оу, — Кайл нахмурился и поджал губы, как всегда делал в моменты задумчивости. Я откровенно дразнил его. А ещё поглаживал пальцами ладонь и запястье. Такое все хрупкое в сравнении со мной, хоть и не уступающая внешне. Кайл даже не подозревал, насколько опасный хищник сидит рядом, насколько легко я мог сжать пальцы сильнее и сломать ему кости, растереть их в кровавую труху. Но я нежно гладил. Кайлу ничего не угрожало. А у меня никогда не вышло бы сымитировать такую мягкую, не знающую грубой работы кожи. Рядом со мной Кайл был в безопасности, и как же мне хотелось, чтобы он об этом знал.

— Может, я легко поддаюсь теориям заговора, — нарушил молчание Кайл, — но твое предположение не кажется мне глупым. Мы вполне могли показать себя не с лучшей стороны по отношению к иной форме жизни. И теперь будет тяжело вернуть доверие.

Я еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть насмешливо. Можно подумать, _нам_ это нужно. Люди отказали. Отказали одолжить то, что им не нужно, то, что они давно испортили, но пригодно для нас. Среди нас есть слабые особи. А люди этим воспользовались. И теперь мы получим желаемое своими силами, не спросим.

Кайл расспросил меня про приклеенные к стене карточки с горами, и мне не хотелось врать, но пришлось сказать, что мои производители из Перу, и это принадлежало им.

— Мои родители из США, — улыбнулся Кайл, проведя пальцем по теснённым буквам «Лима», — но они ничего такого не сохранили. Они некоторое время жили на безопасной базе на Земле, представляешь.

Карточка с горами специально мялась, чтобы имитировать долгое использование, и мне захотелось шлепнуть Кайла по руке, чтобы он не прикасался к следам моей лжи, к подтверждению того, что я — ненастоящий. Деревянная игрушка вызывала во мне ещё большее раздражение. Кайл рассказал мне об Айке, особи, с которой Кайла связывало родство: появление от одних производителей. Младший брат. Кайл говорил с таким теплом, что я тоже невольно вспомнил о Трише, и деревянная игрушка иррационально оскорбила мои чувства. Триша бы никогда не сделала что-то столь неаккуратное, даже в незрелом возрасте. Это лживое доказательство существования у меня сестры, не имевшее к ней никакого отношения и занижавшее ее навыки. Я скривился, понадеявшись, что Кайл не заметит.

Мы сидели так некоторое время, держась за руки и продолжая переговариваться, а потом Кайл ушёл к себе. Я бы хотел его оставить.

Когда-нибудь я буду жить на Земле. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы Кайл жил там со мной, когда _мы_ займём разоренную, непригодную для _их_ обитания планету. Они могут жить на ней только в пределах безопасных баз. Которые мытоже займём.

Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы Кайл тоже там жил.

Подойдя к зеркалу, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед вылазкой в технический тоннель над запрещенным для посещения блоком, я вздрогнул. Мои глаза горели ярко-желтой радужкой.

***

В том, что _свой_ убил девушку из моего окружения я видел что угодно, но только не совпадение. Та самая коллега, открыто демонстрировавшая мне интерес и желание совокупиться, была найдена мертвой в грузовом отсеке подлежащих ремонту деталей. Ее пожрали лишь частично, что также говорило: «У меня к тебе претензии». Ко мне, а не к мертвой девушке. Мне угрожали. Меня предупреждали.

Но самое худшее, что недоброжелатель оказался мразотным падальщиком, не рискнувшим бросить мне вызов напрямую, а желающим подставить.

Естественно, нас, ее группу для совместного отдыха, допрашивали первыми. Она пропала прямо с последнего такого вечера, а я даже не обратил внимания. Куда бы она не ушла, а быстро стала жертвой желающего подставить меня и удачно подобравшего время _своего_. _Свои_ представали для меня все равно, что _чужаками_ на станции — мы не имели общих дел на глазах у людей, не вели беседы и не действовали организованно. Это строго запрещалось. А также было нежелательно для любого из нас. Я даже не знал, сколько нас, не интересуясь слабыми, только держал на виду сильных. И то, лишь тех, кто открыто демонстрировал меня себе, признавая авторитет.

Кто-то из коллег сказал, что жертва имела ко мне интерес. Кто-то сказал, что я странный. Кто-то, что стремный. Подозревал, что последнее наблюдение принадлежало Клайду Доновану, так как он плохой игрок в покер. Как бы там ни было, а лишнее внимание ко мне привлекли.

— Чужак убил мою знакомую, — сказал я, помогая Кайлу подтянуться и преодолеть участок лестницы, где не хватало ступеней. Эта часть технического тоннеля нуждалась в ремонте, и в приличном виде поддерживались только электрокабели. Я случайно обнаружил ход, когда искал способ попасть в блок хранения ядерных отходов перед их утилизацией, но и не предполагал, что он пригодится.

— Ужасно, — свёл брови Кайл, и я кивнул, изображая траур. На самом деле, она правда не заслуживала такой участи. Скорее даже так: её смерть не имела смысла, не несла пользы, а потому и правда прискорбна.

— Меня допрашивали, — добавил я и скосил взгляд, следя за реакцией. Кайл вскинул брови, хотя по идее в слабом свете фонарика я не должен был этого заметить.

— Ты под подозрением? — удивился он.

— Просто новенький, — пожал я плечами и пригнулся, чтобы протиснуться в другой ход. Не меняя строение суставов лазить здесь оказалось не так просто, и Кайл ясно испытывал дискомфорт от пребывания в столь тесном пространстве. Иногда он брал меня робко за рукав, но ни разу не выказал недовольство. Я обещал что-то интересное, и Кайл мне поверил.

Он безропотно позволил себя подсадить, признавая, что обладает меньшим ростом и не так легко взберется на завалившуюся балку, а я подтянулся следом.

— Туда, — шепнул я ему на ухо не в силах сдержать улыбку предвкушения, и Кайл, осторожно ступая, двинулся в указанном направлении.

На обзорных палубах всегда толпился народ, и я испытывал раздражение, находясь там, хотя пытался отвлечься и уйти мыслями в созерцание космоса. Неизвестно, почему участок станции, где мы находились перекрыли и наполнили списанными энергоблоками, но здесь я обнаружил потрясающую вещь: иллюминатор размером с информационный экран. Без зрителей в любое время дня, когда бы ты не пришел, и единственный вход, не считая опечатанной двери — лаз через грязный туннель. Белый комбинезон Кайла запачкался, и я машинально отряхнул его рукав, хотя это не возымело эффекта. Подняв взгляд я невольно улыбнулся: Кайл зачаровано смотрел на открывшийся перед ним вид, и мне показалось, что звезды отражались в его расширенных от восторга глазах. Исключительно фантазия, но какая.

Я сел перед иллюминатором, скрестив ноги и предварительно постелив прихваченное из каюты одеяло. Оно станет грязным — уборочные приборы здесь не использовались давно, но я смирился с жертвой.

Кайл опустился рядом, поджав под себя ноги и сложив руки на коленях. Мне хотелось сказать: «Смотри, это все — только для нас. Только для тебя», но я молчал, позволяя Кайлу впервые, возможно, смотреть на звёзды в тишине. Человеческие станции не располагали большим количеством таких «окон в космос», как и базы на планетах-колониях. Это бесполезная трата ресурсов, все же не так просто укрепить большого размера прозрачные модули, только для поддержания духа людей. Людям нравится смотреть на звёзды. И я их очень в этом понимал.

Я намеревался дать нам десять минут перед тем, как взять Кайла за руку. Космос — прекрасен, но я все равно поглядывал на него, на его улыбку.

Спустя четыре минуты он сам повернулся и нащупал мою ладонь.

Я знал, что люди целуются, когда хотят продемонстрировать романтическую привязанность, либо намерение. Девушка, убитая _своим_ , как-то раз поцеловала меня, воспользовавшись промедлением во время ухода из каюты, где мы с еще несколькими коллегами проводили время. Я тогда мягко отодвинул ее от себя, извинился за отсутствие ответного интереса и ушёл.

Кайл придвинулся ближе и поцеловал меня, робко облизывая кончиком языка мои губы. Он закрыл глаза, и я не знал, стоит ли мне закрыть свои. Не хотелось, поскольку мне нравилось смотреть на подрагивающие ресницы, на кудрявую рыжую челку. Так близко.

Я не умел целоваться. Более того, мне приходилось не меньше внимания, чем я уделял Кайлу, отдавать своему телу, чтобы не расширить рот и не выпустить клыки. Ни один мускул не дрогнул, и это стоило титанической выдержки. Я прижал Кайла к себе, разместив руки на его лопатке и пояснице, а он обвил руками мою шею. Я представал уязвимым, позволяя ему применить захват, но ни за что бы не попросил его разместиться иначе. Обучаемость человеческим повадкам стала моей сильной чертой, как нужно целоваться я понял довольно быстро. Главное — не позволить губам сжаться, не выпустить язык дальше, не разинуть рот. Кайл тихо замычал, демонстрируя удовольствие, когда я перехватил инициативу, и пальцами я ощутил дрожь в его теле.

 _Блятство_.

Так не могло продолжаться — я бы не смог удержать на месте суставы и дальше, когда Кайл прижался ко мне ещё ближе, а моя рука словно по собственной воле переместилась на его затылок и мягко сжала в ладони кудри. Благо, что мы погасили фонарики, а слабого света звёзд не хватало даже чтобы осветить наши лица, точно не для зрения человека. Действовать на ощупь для Кайла наверняка было очень интимно, а вот я рисковал выдать себя.

 _Блятство_.

Я не знал, разделяет ли Кайл мое желание совокупиться — _заняться сексом_ — или просто хочет романтики и не намерен торопиться, но я с чуть ли не стоном горечи разорвал поцелуй. Кайл тяжело дышал, и я старался подстроиться под его ритм, призывая лёгкие сжаться обратно.

— Ты горячий, у тебя температура? — спросил Кайл, переместив руку мне на шею. Я был готов выть. Терморегуляция. _Блятство_ _._

— Не представляю себя сейчас без повышенной температуры, — с хриплым смешком отозвался я, и Кайл снова улыбнулся.

Я ещё два раза прижался к губам Кайла губами, не углубляя поцелуй и прошептал ему в скулу:

— У нас есть ещё минут пять, чтобы полюбоваться видом, а потом мне нужно вернуть тебя в лабораторию, а самому направиться в блок Т2.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кайл и перевёл взгляд на иллюминатор. К сожалению, я не мог смотреть на него или на звезды — мне пришлось провести незаметную диагностику каждого сустава, каждого участка кожи, чтобы выйти на свет человеческой особью без нареканий.

Глаза! О них я вспомнил уже в тоннеле и с силой надавил пальцами на переносицу.  
Завидев люк Кайл взял меня за руку и сжал пальцы. Мне не хотелось его отпускать.

— Иди, — прошептал я, мягко подталкивая Кайла к выходу, а сам двинулся в обратном направлении. Как бы не рисковал я сейчас надолго уходить из-под надзора камер и устраивать охоту в основную смену, когда большая часть станции бодрствовала, выбора не было: мое тело стремилось к изначальной форме и нуждалось в пище.

***

Искренне радовало, что пропало желание употребить Кайла в пищу. Остальное меня на самом деле тоже радовало. В те моменты, когда не вводило в панику.

Кайл впустил меня в лабораторию вечером, как несмышленые детеныши в сказках открывают дверь ночным чудовищам. Я оглядывался, пользуясь случаем, совал нос во все, так как Кайл давно потерял бдительность и не считал мой интерес странным. По его мнению пробирающиеся на станцию инопланетные существа, пожирающие ресурсы, включая людские, не могли не вызывать интерес. И я с ним был согласен, удивляясь беспечности некоторых людей. На станции всегда чувствовалась атмосфера легкой тревоги, страха перед темнотой. Нельзя не понять — будь я на месте любого из членов экипажа, тоже ощущал бы подобное. Но так уж вышло, что моё место по другую сторону баррикад и, хотя я мог навлечь на себя опасность и сыскать смерть в одной из таких лабораторий, чувствовал себя уверенно.

— Мне кажется очень странным, даже интригующим, что наши виды похожи, что они человекообразны. Значит ли это, что жизнь может зарождаться и идти только по одному сценарию?

— Хоть и не без вариативности, — тоже задумался я.

— Жаль, что они не хотят с нами выходить на мирный контакт.

— Им это ни к чему, так я думаю.

— В каком смысле? — привычно приготовился к дискуссии Кайл, параллельно забивая параметры на одной из исследовательских панелей. У людей имелись образцы _нас_ _._ И я ничего по этому поводу не испытывал. Они их не ели, а использовали для исследований, что логично. Кайл не имел доступа к образцам, но работал с полученными данными. _Нам_ следовало сразу не дать людям доступ к своим телам, но _мы_ опоздали, и теперь люди предпринимали попытки применить наработки против _нас_. Если долго не потреблять в пищу людей, то днк изменится, и обманывать сканеры не получится. Благо, что людского ресурса всегда на станциях имелось в достатке.

— Иначе бы вышли, — пожал я плечами, не имея желания развивать тему.

Кайл в ожидании обработки компьютером загруженной информации загибал листы переработанных низкокачественных отходов, на которых допотопного вида агрегаты выдавали результаты. Люди все ещё выгружали иногда с падов печатную информацию на бумагу для удобства работы, и мне это казалось не меньшим расточительством в отношении ресурсов, чем вариативность питания в пищеблоке или индивидуальное размещение в жилых корпусах.

Последнее я оценил, когда появилось желание проводить время с Кайлом наедине. В случае становления рабочим в оранжевом комбинезоне такая возможность была бы утеряна.

А Кайл делал оригами. Я никогда с таким не сталкивался, и в первый раз очень удивился, когда он прямо в пищеблоке, отвлекшись от обеда, испортил информационный лист корректировок в правилах внутреннего распорядка и положил мне на ладонь сложенное из бумаги изделие. Я не знал, как реагировать. Во-первых мне показалось, что это теперь принадлежит мне. Во-вторых изделие не могло принести пользы, хоть и было выполнено аккуратно. В-третьих оно меня иррационально сильно порадовало, в основном, конечно, потому что его сделал Кайл и подарил мне, но доля эмоционального довольства от созерцания тоже была велика.

Оно мне _нравилось_ _._

— Кто это? — спросил я, аккуратно ощупывая пальцами рыхлые уголки бумаги.

— Касатка, — пожал плечами Кайл. Я уточняющих вопросов не задал, побоявшись привлечь внимание к своей неосведомлённости, и ознакомился с информацией о морских обитателях Земли позже, в свободное время. Касатки, в отличие от людей, смогли адаптироваться к новым условиям проживания, и до сих пор существовали как вид, даже смогли увеличить численность, значительно сократившуюся ранее из-за как раз-таки человеческого вмешательства. Истребления.

Кайл выбрал отличный вид животного для изделия. Для оригами.

— Как ты это сделал? Где ты научился? — вопросов я задавал много, и Кайл терпеливо, с легкой улыбкой отвечал, даже показал мне пару простых приемов, согнув и мой информационный лист тоже.

Я разместил касатку в каюте: она устойчиво опиралась на поверхность стола ластами, Кайл даже это продумал. Не совсем Кайл, как выяснилось, он сгибал бумагу по чужим инструкциям, придуманным много ранее, но это не преуменьшало его мастерство. Меня накрыло ощущение уюта при взгляде на касатку. Впервые с того момента, как я покинул место обитания. Покинул _дом_. Не удержавшись я выбросил деревянную игрушку в ящик для утилизации и соскреб со стены карточки с горами, планируя их тоже выкинуть, но остановился. Внезапно я взглянул на фотографии по-другому, не как на элемент маскировки под человека, а как на план, цель. Я намеревался когда-нибудь вживую увидеть то, что запечатлели на открытке — горы. Мою комнату украсили две открытки и три бумажных изделия: касатка и добавившиеся к ней позже лама и морская свинка. Про новых животных я узнала, только получив бумажный аналог, хоть и весьма приблизительный, так как изначально упустил из заготовленных для жизни на станции знаний информацию о фауне Земли. Она казалась лишней, ведь многие люди и сами не разбирались в том, что видели только на картинках. Я бы установил контакт с ламой или морской свинкой без цели потребить их в пищу, исключительно из желания взаимодействия в свободное время. У людей тоже в культуре существовала традиция заводить питомцев, но на станциях это строго запрещалось, только на базах.

Одну из фигурок я не удержался и съел от переизбытка чувств, так разнервничался и закинул в рот после ухода Кайла из каюты: он поцеловал меня на прощание, и бумажная птичка стала жертвой крайнего смятения. Я волновался каждый раз, когда мы оставались наедине, хоть больше и не потреблял в пищу предметы интерьера, ограничиваясь протеиновыми пластинками или горячим питательным супом.

Сидя в лаборатории я наблюдал за тем, как Кайл игнорировал положение о переработке отходов и складывал новое изделие. Правило не являлась строгим, поэтому он так легко его нарушал, используя ресурсы в личных целях. Я предвкушал, что изделие достанется мне и гадал к какому классу или отряду оно будет принадлежать. Мне хотелось новую птицу, взамен уничтоженной.

Кайл оставил незаконченное оригами на столе, на котором я сидел, игнорируя наличие свободных стульев, и вернулся к паду для изучения результатов.

Я с утра добрался до контейнеров с заготовками для синтезации, и ощущал приятное тепло во всем теле, ленивую сытость.

Примерно через полчаса я не удержался и попытался отвлечь Кайла от работы нежными объятиями со спины, на которые он сначала поддался, но вскоре начал с недовольством шипеть и выкручиваться, демонстрируя занятость и показывая характер. Я чмокнул его в висок и вернулся к столу. Сегодня по плану мне следовало явиться на ежемесячное времяпрепровождение с друзьями, но я предпочёл в молчании сидеть с Кайлом в лаборатории, даже если он не мог уделить мне много времени в силу занятости. Я считывал в себе чувство крайней привязанности, и оно меня грело. Я считывал его в Кайле, и становилось ещё теплее. Так как мне легко удавалось по движению глаз, пульсу и движениям это увидеть, то о своих ощущениях я собирался сказать вслух, чтобы у Кайла не возникало сомнений. Все же его органы чувств не так хорошо развиты, а мой эмоциональный диапазон уже и сложнее для людей.

Кайл к концу смены отдал мне новое бумажное изделие. Точнее, он оставил его на приборной панели, услышав очередной сигнал об окончании обработки информации, а я забрал.

К коллекции присоединился волк, а я хоть и не сторонник поиска сакральных смыслов, о природе этих животных призадумался. Они тоже приспособились к новым условиям Земли, вообще такое ощущение, что только люди не смогли перестроиться. Волки живут стаями, хорошие охотники, съедают много за раз и могут потом не есть очень долго. Готовы делиться едой с не своими детенышами и слабыми особями, защищают их от опасностей. В культуре людей не раз упоминается, что волки представляли опасность для жителей селений, для скота и быта, что из боялись, на них охотились. А волки охотились на людей.

Я читал информацию, легко лавируя в потоке спешащих с основной смены в каюты людей, и идущих медленнее тех, чья работа только начиналась. Мне не составляло труда обходить препятствия, не поднимая взгляда от пада, но иногда приходилась спохватываться и либо поднимать глаза, делая вид, что оглядываюсь, либо натыкаться на кого-нибудь — на тот случай, если моя проворность покажется подозрительной кому-нибудь, следящему за показаниями камер в операторской.

Я врезался в Стэна Марша. Он ругнулся, ещё не зная, что неудобство доставил именно я, и я последовал его примеру, недовольный случайной выборкой для столкновения. То, как Марш сильнее стал оружие при взгляде на меня, мне решительно не понравилось. В прошлый раз он для нашей встречи выбрал своё свободное время, а на службе дал выход эмоциям и действенному способу запугивания — продемонстрировал оружие.

— Здравствуй, — сухо поздоровался я, понимая, насколько нежелательно для Кайла мое с его другом враждебное взаимодействие.

— Здравствуй, — похоже, что Марш думал о том же самом, поэтому больше не пытался вести со мной воспитательные беседы. Возможно, он вёл их с Кайлом, промелькнула в моей голове мысль, но я не позволил недовольству отразиться на лице.

Зайдя в каюту я тут же почувствовал, что ее в мое отсутствие посетил посторонний, но пришлось сделать вид, что мельчайшие изменения не заметны. Я зашел внутрь, не позволив себе и секундного промедления, чтобы приготовиться к санитарной обработке.

Волк немного измялся, но я заметил только после встречи с Маршем и как мог расправил фигурку и поставил к остальным.

В каюте тайно установили камеру. Я под подозрением. Стараясь не выдать волнение я собрал принадлежности для очистки тела и вышел из каюты, чтобы пройти в общую санитарную комнату. Это очень плохо. Очень-очень плохо.

Я незамедлительно пригласил к себе коллег на следующие выходные, чтобы показать следователям наличие социальных связей. Больше нельзя было расслабляться и менять структуру тела наедине с собой, крепкий сон тоже отменялся, так как во время него мог произойти казус со сдвигом суставов. Только дрема. Я старался не уходить надолго в туннели, больше мелькать в поле зрения камер, а для необходимой в условиях малого количества отдыха охоты тщательно выбирал время. Ещё тщательнее, чем обычно, обманным путём утвердив следователей в мысли, что буду смотреть кино в одном из блоков для досуга.

Пока я выстраивал план по отведению от себя подозрений, в котором мне наверняка понадобиться помощь _своего_ , чтобы подставить кого-нибудь из ближайшего мне окружения, а себе создать алиби, подоспела ещё одна проблема, требующая моего внимания: Кайл хотел заняться со мной сексом. Я бы соврал, сказав, что я этого не хотел. Хотел, ещё как. Но, когда наше физическое взаимодействие наедине становилось откровеннее, контроль давал трещину. Занявшись с Кайлом сексом я с огромной вероятностью выдал бы себя. Не занявшись с Кайлом сексом я бы умер от нереализованных желаний. Не задумывался, умрет ли Кайл, но за себя мог ручаться, хоть и говорил образно. А останавливаться в интимные моменты и не выть от горя мне становилось все труднее.

Через какое-то время Кайл напрямую спросил меня, что происходит, и мне пришлось соврать, что торопиться не следует. Откладывание пока вписывалось в рамки человеческих приличий. После я успешно попробовал в юмор, что предпочёл бы вперёд секса заключить брак, и Кайл смеялся.

Я познакомил Кайла с коллегами, и все прошло не так уж плохо, хоть они и приложили максимум усилий для того, чтобы создать некомфортную в плане шуток и откровенных вопросов атмосферу.

Кайл поцеловал меня на прощание, точнее, мы минут десять целовались, потираясь друг о друга, и я возвращался к себе в каюту с полуприкрытыми глазами, не в силах провернуть возвращение радужки к приемлемому цвету. Моя выдержка в отношении Кайла трещала по швам. Волнение о возможном раскрытии лилось через край. Пищи не хватало.

Всё _катилось к хуям_ _._

А Кайл решил познакомить меня со своими друзьями.

И до я не представлял, что всё может стать еще хуже.

***

 _Мы_ не так уже сильно отличались от людей, но, меняя физические параметры под _них_ , используя _их_ способы очистки, питаясь _их_ пищей и постоянно находясь в _их_ обществе _мы_ не могли выдать себя запахом. Друг друга _мы_ тоже не чуяли, но легко могли узнать по мельчайшим движениям, недоступным человеческим органам чувств для считывания.

Один из друзей Кайла оказался _чужаком_. По идее _своим_ , но я не мог преодолеть себя и смириться, что не почуял его, не поинтересовался, не проверил, в безопасности ли Кайл.

— Эрик Картман, — представился он, не скрывая ухмылку. А вот он осведомлён был. И это злило меня ещё сильнее.

— Крейг Такер, — вернул я ему крепкое рукопожатие и нехотя уделил внимание другим людям из окружения Кайла: уже знакомому мне Маршу, сменившему гнев на милость — по моему мнению он просто смирился и принял мое существование в жизни Кайла — и Кенни МаКкормику, самому приятному для меня, самому безопасному члену окружения. Единственному, кто _блять_ не пытался доставить проблем.

Я очень старался сконцентрироваться на покере и побоялся даже минимальную дозу алкоголя употребить, чтобы не утерять крохи самоконтроля. Картман определенно насмехался надо мной, поняв, что я не располагал информацией о нем. Вполне справедливая реакция: я эгоцентрично не позаботился об осведомленности о жизни партнера, не уделил внимание его безопасности. Картман имел право глумиться. Я имел право злиться. _Тупой выблядок ты, Крейг_.

Я хотел есть. Я хотел взять Кайла за руку и утянуть за собой в каюту, лечь с ним на кровать и обнять со спины. Я хотел сию же секунду бросить Картману вызов, показать ему, кто здесь сильнее.

Но мне ничего не оставалось, как машинально играть в покер, все равно не теряя хватку и подтверждая слова Кайла, что я хорош. Я мечтал покинуть станцию как можно быстрее, свалить подальше. Но только с Кайлом. Но такой исход не виделся возможным. Я перевёл взгляд на Кайла, надеясь, что не выгляжу тоскливо. Кайл стиснул мою ладонь, чем натравил Кенни на нас с парой откровенных шуток. Я перевёл взгляд на Марша. Он успокоился. Он подчинился. Хорошо.

Я перевёл взгляд на Картмана. Мы не имели права убить друг друга в силу сложившихся дружеских и партнёрских отношений с Кайлом.

— Наконец-то кто-то наберёт тебе жопу, — пробормотал Кенни, обращаясь к Картману. Значит, он у них лучший игрок.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — неприятно усмехнулся Картман в ответ. Что же. Мы получили доступное поле для боя, пускай на кону и не травмы, а деньги. Я выдохнул, ещё раз сжал руку Кайла и вернул лицу нечитаемое выражение.

_Пошёл нахуй_ _,_ _Картман_ _._

_***_

Возможно, мне тоже стоило пойти в военные. Но там проверки жёстче, так что Картман должен быть очень хорош. А ещё он показал себя достаточно умным и сильным, чтобы хорошо питаться, избегать подозрений и держать себя в форме. Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не посмотреть прямо в камеру в своей каюте и не дать понять, что тайное стало явным. Вместо этого я обнажил зубы, повернувшись к ней спиной, а после позволил себе дрожь и перестройку суставов в душевой, наслаждаясь обманчивым ощущением уединения.

Несмотря на риск я залез в ангар для космолётов и проверил, все ли осталось в нужном виде: экстренный план отступления ждал, заготовленный в первые же недели моего пребывания на станции. Раньше, чем выучил ходы и переходы вокруг своей каюты, я подготовил топливо и растворы для синтеза, укромно припрятав их в проделанном и замаскированном мной отверстии в одном из тоннелей на прилежащем складе. Если я себя выдам и сумею избежать моментальной поимки, то имею все шансы покинуть станцию. Люди не будут преследовать меня долго, побоятся заходить во враждебный космос далеко.

Конечно, сначала нужно было до космолёта добраться. Погрузиться, спровоцировать запуск. Оторваться от преследования.

Но лучше не попадаться.

Потому что если я бы я улетел то больше никогда бы Кайла не увидел.

 _Мы_ доверяем инстинктам, и я, движимый исключительно тягостным предчувствием, выделил время для слежки за Картманом. Их с Кайлом общение не походило на наше, в нем не читалась симпатия, но чувства присутствовали. Кайл выстроил эмоциональную связь со своими друзьями, что я воспринимал как данность, и с Картманом тоже, но возникло у меня ощущение, что их взаимодействие иное. Оно не предавало взаимодействие со мной, никак не уличало в непотребстве, но точно меня тревожило. Тревожил Картман: его взгляд, его движения, его покровительство даже в присутствии Стэна, его подначки, на которые Кайл эмоционально реагировал, доставляя Карману удовольствие.

Я доверял Кайлу — он достойный человек. Но Картману доверия я не испытывал, для меня он представал скорее как _чужак_ _._

_***_

Роль разведчика в _нашей_ системе я получил почти сразу, как проявил склонности и таланты.

Я забрался в каюту Картмана, почти уверенный, что он чужого присутствия не заметит, а если заметит, то на меня не подумает, так как военные жили по двое, трое или четверо, и Картман делил каюту с Маршем. В основном они работали в одну смену, и я подгадал время, чтобы беспрепятственно обследовать их жилище. Не знал, что ищу, но иррациональное желание в чем-нибудь Картмана уличить, что-то узнать про него, уменьшить между нами информационный разрыв привело меня в его с Маршем каюту. Картман знал обо мне давно, знал куда больше, и на станции он хорошо обосновался. Я же как несмешанный детёныш суетился и беспокоился, наверняка забавляя его.

Каюта не отличалась чистотой, хотя уборочный аппарат явно работал исправно, и мне пришлось одернуть себя, чтобы его не включить с целью избавить помещение от пыли. Я осмотрел кровати, столы, шкафы, подсоединился к брошенному Маршем паду и уставился в зеркало. Много информации о жильцах, но ничего интересного или полезного. Пробежался взглядом по фотографиям на стене у кровати Марша и коснулся пальцами лица Кайла на одной из них. Ещё юный, только, должно быть, заступивший на службу он показался мне недостаточно зрелым для работы в космосе. Но Кайл и тогда отличался крайне приятной внешностью и трогающей мое спокойствие улыбкой. Они с Маршем давно знакомы, их связь, наверное, крепче других. Я не испытывал ревности, это естественный ход вещей, в котором мне нужно приложить много усилий, чтобы выйти на подобный уровень. И я их прикладывал. Я приподнял подушку и выудил из-под неё упаковки от десертов. Любовь людей к сладкому губительна для их вида. Я положил подушку обратно и подошёл к кровати Картмана. Открытки. Куда же без них. База в астероидном поле. Выпендрежник. Я приподнял подушку и сжал ладонь так сильно, что надорвал ткань. _Дерьмо_.

Под подушкой лежало плоское бумажное изделие. _Оригами_. Истертая мордочка с большими ушами, маленькое тело и хвост. Кайл нарисовал животному глаза и усы, а также полоски на спине. Я потянулся к изделию, но руку отдернул, вместо этого опустил обратно испорченную подушку, отошёл к кровати Марша и присел на неё, ища опору. Важно было не поддаваться эмоциям, бурлящим во мне: злости, ревности, досады. Как можно было не разглядеть интерес? Насколько же я хотел уверовать, что все под контролем, что ничего нашему с Кайлом взаимодействию не угрожает, что все только между нами двумя и в нашей власти!

Я начал быстрее дышать, и от голода закружилась голова. Суставы пальцев перестраивались, удлиняя ладонь и деформируя ногти. _Блятство_.

Я поднялся и заходил кругами по комнате, стараясь успокоиться, но ревность на корню душила любые всполохи здравого смысла и попытки мыслить рационально. Плана не было. Я решил в первую очередь заняться насущной проблемой: поесть. А с остальным разобраться сразу после.

***

Девушка, работавшая в операторской в цехе переработки биологических отходов успела закричать перед тем, как я уволок ее в вентиляционный шлюз. Мне пришлось сбежать вместе с телом и забиться под контейнер для хранения очистительного сырья, чтобы наскоро потребить пищу. Даже восстановив силы я потратил время на отдых, чтобы немного остудить голову и не броситься на поиски Картмана, чтобы вызвать его на спарринг и показать, кто главнее. Мы не могли убить друг друга — слишком велика вероятность привлечь внимание, но я еле сдерживал слюноотделение от желания покромсать его и поглотить. Учитывая, какую роль занимал в жизни Кайла я, Картмана наверняка томило не меньшее желание проделать то же самое со мной.

 _Свои_ взаимодействовали на станции, хоть и не открыто, об этом я знал, но считал слишком рискованным. Изначально я не планировал держаться особняком, но, _положив глаз_ на Кайла, выбрал тактику дистанцирования. Понимая, насколько неосторожно поохотился и в каком уязвимом положении нахожусь, по тесному проходу между складами я добрался до другой операторской и впервые _попросил_ о помощи. _Свой_ хоть и не ожидал моего прихода, но не растерялся и моментально отправился на поиски чистого комбинезона, намереваясь посетить прачечную. Невольно я задался вопросом, а остался бы он столь же сговорчив, не утверди я себя в позиции одного из сильнейших в первые недели пребывания? Наша культура жестока.

Новый комбинезон идеально подошёл по размеру. Я поблагодарил за помощь, а затем, исключительно по человеческой традиции, заверил, что на меня тоже можно рассчитывать. _Свой_ немало удивился, но улыбнулся, расширив уголки губ за пределы человеческой нормы.

Раньше, чем успел найти Картмана, я наткнулся на Кайла — он ждал меня у каюты, предварительно сообщив о желании провести вместе время после рабочей смены. Я _проебал_ большую часть рабочей смены. И пропустил сообщения от него, не уделив внимание паду, поэтому не был готов ко встрече.

Захотелось вытащить Картману кишки наружу и задушить его ими же. Либо заставить его их сожрать. Кровожадным я себя никогда не считал, вписываясь в рамки _нашего_ хоть и не простого, но достаточно цивилизованного общества. Но Картман посягал на мои интересы. На Кайла.

Кайл улыбнулся и взял меня за руку. Благодаря отношениям с ним, как мне кажется, серьезно новичком Крейгом Такером не занялись даже после несостыковок в рабочем графике и общения с одной из жертв. Кайлу доверяли. Неумышленно удалось себя обезопасить.

Мой организм, наконец-то получивший пищу, давно так хорошо не функционировал. Сил все еще не хватало, например, ощущался холод, но поддержание обличия человека давалось без усилий. Как быстро можно соскучиться по ощущению работающего без сбоев самоконтроля.

Я прижал Кайла к себе и поцеловал, не обращая внимания на окружающих нас людей, в часы смены никуда не спешащих. Кайл заключил мое лицо в ладони и сделал шаг назад, призывая скрыться за дверями каюты, но я покачал головой:

— Пошли к тебе.

О причинах моей просьбы Кайл не спросил, просто взял за руку и двинулся в сторону другого жилого блока. Наши каюты располагались не особо близко, и, когда Кайл открыл дверь, я уже прогнал в голове массу сценариев, где решал назревающую с Картманом проблему, и ни один из них не казался удачным. Не мог же я Кайла оглушить, связать и закинуть в космолёт. Вообще мог. Но хотелось поддерживать комфортные для Кайла отношения, где я, правда, все больше испытывал дискомфорт из-за вранья. Важного, необходимого, но все же вранья.

— Они способны поглощать не только только технические жидкости, не только нефть перерабатывать внутри себя, но и я ядерные отходы! — поделился со мной новостью Кайл, на что я рассеянно бросил:

— Кто?

— Чужаки же! — фыркнул Кайл и отошёл к шкафу, чтобы стянуть комбинезон. Под комбинезоном все носили одинаковую стандартизированную светлую одежду, предназначенную для функционирования в пределах кают и жилых блоков. Для сна она тоже подходила, но многие предпочитали просто белье. До установки камер я предпочитал спать обнаженным. Как же я хотел спать, просто кошмар.

— А Картман говорил, что мои предположения бредовые, — с ноткой самодовольства сказал Кайл, и я невольно дёрнулся. Кайл обернулся ко мне и тут же оказался утянут в поцелуй: я вторгся в его личное пространство, воспользовавшись слепой зоной, и теперь жадно целовал, желая стереть с его губ это ненавистное имя. Собственничество восхваляется в человеческой культуре и одновременно осуждается. Я дотянулся рукой до колесика регулировки интенсивности света и выкрутил его на ноль, погрузив комнату в абсолютную темноту.

— Что?.. — спросил Кайл, но я не дал ему отвлечься, с легкостью подняв на руки и перетащив на кровать. Возможно, я перегнул, забыв сделать вид, что прилагаю усилия, но лишь Кайл взволнованно хихикнул и притянул меня ближе, в то время как сам откинулся на матрас. Я гладил его тело, забираясь пальцами под футболку, задирая ее выше. Он дышал все тяжелее, настойчиво дергая меня за молнию на комбинезоне.

У нас не получится заняться сексом — я понял это давно, сколько бы не пытался себя настраивать, что достичь нужного уровня контроля возможно. Вполне возможно. Но не тогда, когда испытываешь чувства — с физическим процессом я бы справился легко, но мой мозг попытался отключиться, когда Кайл запрокинул голову, подставляя под поцелуи шею, когда он выгнулся, прижимаясь ближе и потираясь о мое бедро пахом. Все катилось _к хуям_ _,_ и исход мог быть только один: никакая темнота не спасёт меня, когда суставы двинутся, а зубастая пасть разверзнется у Кайла над головой, моля о разрешении, а мой хребет согнётся, демонстрируя покорность. Хребет пока не трещал, и ладони, словно в страхе перед ускользающим временем, жадно ощупывали такое приятное тёплое тело, к которому я стремился прикоснуться губами всюду, куда мог дотянуться. Язык вытянулся, но лишь самым кончиком коснулся ключиц Кайла, чтобы вернуться к привычному виду и поцелуям.

Кайл прогнулся и издал стон, вновь качнув бёдрами. Я приготовился умереть. Смерть стала бы логичным, даже милосердным исходом.

Я стянул с Кайла одним движением штаны вместе с бельём, оставив их в районе колен, на что Кайл пискнул от неожиданности. У меня ещё оставались дела. Мне банально хотелось выжить. Я не мог. Нельзя.

Но ни нам, ни людям еще не удалось создать разумные машины, а я уж точно обладал чувствами и желаниями. Сейчас сильнее, чем вытащить из Картмана хребет, я хотел только Кайла, а бьющаяся на периферии сознания пометка, что _чужаки_ умирают на станциях неприглядной смертью, мешала думать.

Все ещё в смятении я окончательно избавил Кайла от футболки, а попытку скинуть с щиколоток штаны пресёк, закинув ногу на кровать прямо в ботинке и оседлав Кайлу колени.

Ему за это время удалось лишь спустить с моих плеч комбинезон, и он протестующе потянулся к молнии, но я-то мог видеть в темноте, а потому ловким движением поймал его запястья в ладонь и прижал к подушке у него над головой.

— Все будет хорошо, — замурчал я ему на ухо, ласково протираясь о висок носом, и перебил слабое возмущение поцелуем. Не время протестов, Кайл, ты даже не представляешь, _насколько_ мы сейчас с тобой в затруднительной ситуации. Я сыт, а запах возбуждения, исходящий от лежащего подо мной Кайла, унял злость. Мне сегодня грозило удовольствие исключительно эмоционального спектра, поэтому все возможности физические я бросил на удовольствие Кайла. Он извивался и сбивчиво дышал, шептал мне что-то приятное, когда мы прерывали поцелуи, а я гладил его свободной рукой. По идее я должен был давить на запястья Кайла, ища опору, либо упереться локтем другой руки на матрас, чтобы прижиматься так близко, но при этом нависать, удерживая тело в горизонтальном положении. Я не стал размениваться на имитацию в такой момент, попросту удерживая весь вес на коленях и возможностях мышечного корсета.

— Крейг, — на выдохе прошептал Кайл мне в губы и я широко улыбнулся, ненадолго отстранившись. В каюте не было ни одного источника света, ни малейшего, и Кайл оказался в кромешной тьме, не имея возможности хотя бы силуэт мой увидеть. Я убрал зубы и принялся вылизывать Кайлу шею, тем временем скользнув рукой у него между бёдер. Кайл, пока я его ласкал, весь был в движении: как волна перекатывался с лопаток на копчик, то опускаясь на матрас, то снова ко мне прижимаясь. Имей я ещё одну руку в своём распоряжении, то сделал бы все лучше, но не стоило Кайлу сейчас меня ощупывать — в его досягаемости могли быть только мои губы и ладонь, поскольку всему остальному приходилось отыгрываться за жгучее возбуждение, стараясь максимально тихо деформироваться под тканью комбинезона.

Я старался всё делать неторопливо, но стоило Кайлу начать тихонько, почти плаксиво постанывать — выдержка полетела _к хуям_. Кайл вскинул бёдра и застонал, когда я сжал ладонь вокруг его члена и начал активно ею двигать. Рёбра с треском расширились, а хребет изогнулся. Я прижался губами к губам Кайла, не заглушая его поцелуем, но пропуская каждый вдох через себя. Кайл развёл ноги шире, из-за чего мне, сидящему у него на коленях, пришлось манёвр повторить и скатиться чуть назад. Миллион благодарностей Кайлу, что он, такой упрямый и своенравный, принял установленные мной правила и не пытался вырываться, позволил все делать самому, _взять дело в свои руки_ _._

— Крейг, — позвал меня Кайл, — Крейг.

Линия скул натянула кожу, надбровные дуги искривились, сделав разрез глаз более раскосым.

— Крейг, — Кайл уже вскрикнул, подбросила бёдра, и мои локтевые суставы ушли назад, а ступни перестроились, наверняка испортив носки. Внутренние органы уже болезненно поджимали грудную клетку и брюшину, и свободный комбинезон позволил мне хотя бы немного увеличиться, дав место для окончательного излома хребта, и я смог вдохнуть, до этого испытывав кислородное голодание, но не желая останавливаться.

— Кайл, хороший мой, Кайл, — прорычал я, хрипло, так как трахея тоже испытывала напряжение.

Кайл кончил. Его семя, горячее и влажное, осталось на ладони. Не менее горячим и влажным ощущалось моё бельё в районе паха.

— У меня руки затекли, — сипло пожаловался Кайл, повернув голову и уткнувшись носом мне в щёку. Я закивал, приговаривая: «да, сейчас, сейчас», и с трудом поднялся, все же предоставив минутами ранее часть веса локтю. Я с трудом разжал пальцы и отклонился назад, чтобы сесть на пятки. Моё тело ни в чем не отличалось от человеческого. В душе царило смятение, а сердце так стучало в груди, гоняя кровь как бешеное, словно хотело истощиться быстрее и сократить срок моей жизни.

— Свет интенсивнее, — дал команду Кайл, и я из приличия сощурился, когда тьма исчезла.

Кайл размял запястья, натянул штаны и дал мне полотенце, и я машинально обтер ладонь, хоть и знал, что впереди у меня принятие душа, возможно, в санитарном помещении при каюте Кайла. Но не совместное.

Кайл выглядел смущённым, а ещё радовал глаз очаровательной растрепанностью и румяными щеками. Небрежность шла ему, если вызвана активным физическим взаимодействием со мной. Я истер поцелуями кожные покровы его лица и шеи, но критично не выглядело, вряд ли доставит в дальнейшем дискомфорт. Кайл выглядел довольным, и я понадеялся, что технически не совсем секс не вызвал у него желания разорвать со мной партнёрские отношения.

Когда он узнал, что ответная услуга для получения разрядки мне не нужна, то очень смутился и предложил воспользоваться санитарным посещением. У него не было индивидуальной очистительной машины для одежды, и я решил, что обойдусь остаток дня без белья. При взгляде в зеркало я себя мысленно похвалил: даже радужка пришла в норму. Из санитарного помещения я вышел в одних только штанах на голое тело, поддавшись слабости и умышленно желая продемонстрировать Кайлу свою физическую форму. Уверен, Кайл и так догадывался, что я — особь сильная, но почему бы лишний раз не напомнить, что я по человеческим меркам хорошо сложен, если по _нашим_ у него оценить все равно не получится.

Кайл смутился и потупил взгляд, но снова вернулся к робкому разглядыванию. Я усмехнулся и подошёл ближе к кровати, где Кайл продолжал сидеть, просто теперь одетый, вклинил колено между его ног и навис, чтобы поцеловать. Я не ожидал, что этот _не совсем секс_ придаст мне столько уверенности, столько спокойствия. Возможно, я выглядел дерзко, когда после поцелуя продолжил с легкой усмешкой разглядывать Кайла сверху и поглаживать пальцами его скулы.

— Мне надо идти, — недовольно вспомнил я и отодвинулся, чтобы надеть футболку и комбинезон. Второго раза так близко контактировать в полной темноте сегодня явно не получится, так как Кайл отошёл от шока и не позволит, только как активный участник. А у меня ещё оставались неразрешённые проблемы за пределами этой каюты, где сидел улыбающийся мне привлекательный Кайл. Засмотревшись на него я чуть не забыл сказать на прощание:

— Ты мне очень дорог. Ты много для меня значишь. Очень много.

Кайл часто заморгал, а затем улыбнулся и хоть и чуть дрожащим голосом, но ответил:

— Я люблю тебя, Крейг.

***

Несмотря на трату внутренних ресурсов сверх нормы, измотанным я себя не чувствовал. Следовало поглотить некоторое количество смеси для антикоррозионной обработки и отыскать энергоэлементы, чтобы прийти в лучшее состояние, как и немного сна мне бы тоже пошло только на пользу. Многое требовало детальной проработки: совмещение графика работы, графика охоты и графика совместного времяпрепровождения с другими обитателями станции, включая Кайла. И не забыть — хотя как тут забудешь — о Картмане. Одно я понимал точно: хорошее питание сейчас важнее всего. Я увлёкся и потерял бдительность, и мне предстояло приложить массу усилий, чтобы привести свою жизнь на станции в необходимую для закрепления в обществе людей форму. Использовать Кайла было постыдно. Но я не отказал себе в желании создать с ним партнёрские отношения не из-за выгоды, а потому корить себя не собирался.

Я собирался поесть. Я собирался вызвать Картмана на _разговор_. На _черт возьми_ действительно разговор — борьбы не будет. Ради Кайла.

Для операторов по ту сторону камеры в моей личной каюте вряд ли покажется странным, что я провёл весь вечер в паде. Так я рассудил и уделил время расписыванию потребностей, возможным вариантам их удовлетворения и составления расписания действий. После я откинул стеснение, которое скорее свойственно в таких ситуациях людям и направился в каюту Кайла. Я испытывал сродни волнению чувства, что он не оценит мою просьбу, и это понизит уровень симпатии в наших партнёрских отношениях.

— Могу я поспать у тебя? — спросил я, как только Кайл открыл дверь каюты.

— Оу, — удивился Кайл, — у меня смена…

— Так получилось, что моему другу нужна комната отдельно от соседей на некоторое время, и я предоставил свою, — я попытался изобразить, что мне неловко за свою просьбу, — но отправить к тебе его было бы странно, поэтому я предположил, что могу… воспользоваться твоим гостеприимством. И твоей кроватью.

— Конечно, — растерянно пропустил меня в каюту Кайл и торопливо принялся бродить от стола к шкафу, словно ему, аккуратному пользователю личного помещения, было, что убрать для улучшения впечатления гостей.

— Спасибо большое, — пришлось поймать его и прижать к себе в объятии. Я знал, что он будет на смене, потому и воспользовался шансом на сон без свидетелей.

— Я попрошу мистера Гаррисона отпустить меня пораньше, — взволнованно улыбнулся Кайл на прощание и оставил меня одного. Уважая личные границы Кайла, я каюту осматривать не стал. Так уж получилось, что я осмотрел ее еще в начале нашей с ним совместной работы по ремонту вентиляционных заглушек — так я собирал информацию о каждом _человеке_ , с которым мне предстояло продолжительное взаимодействие, чтобы облегчить себе задачу и предстать в более выгодном свете.

Я быстро залез под одеяло, закрыл глаза и позволил организму отключиться. Не спав уже несколько дней и наконец-то оказавшись в состоянии покоя в постели Кайла, я ощутил себя невероятно удовлетворенным. Счастливым.

***

Успешно симулировать травму конечности, когда можно привести в движение кость, оказалось не так сложно. Неприятно, почти болезненно, но дало возможность пропустить рабочую смену без необходимости нахождения в каюте. Кайл выказал обеспокоенность моими медицинскими показаниями и нежно, боясь причинить боль, гладил пальцы на зафиксированной руке. Я млел от одолевающих меня чувств признательности, что он так переживает. Теперь главным оставалось не облажаться и правильно зафиксировать конечность повторно после того, как добуду пропитание на складе энергоблоков. Мысли невольно утекали в том направлении, где мы оба с Кайлом ждали повторной близости, только в этот раз более… _близкой_. И хотелось мне верить, что все получится, что я справлюсь со своим телом, но все равно планировал поддерживать отсутствие света.

Моя миссия предполагала интегрирование в человеческое общество, успешное пребывание в нем несколько лет, изучение и последующее переселение на одну из баз на Земле. Все разведчики прибывали на космические станции с такой целью. Я же как незрелая особо зациклился на совокуплении — _сексе_ — с человеческой особью, и делал вид, что одно другому не мешает.

Открыв люк у блока внерабочего досуга я скользнул в достаточно тесный проход, где пришлось продвигаться на четырёх конечностях, деформировав суставы. Я представлял себя волком в этот момент. Мысли о Кайле давали моему организму множество веществ, повышающих эмоциональный фон, поэтому уподобляться ребёнку, ведущему игру, казалось почти нормальным. Выбор пал на чёрный комбинезон военных, и он оказался более плотным и удобным, под ним предполагалось ношение защитного комплекта. Раньше военные помогали подавлять недовольства в обществе, столкновения на станциях и базах, сейчас люди по большей части не доставляли проблем друг другу, объединившись перед общей угрозой. Перед _нами_.

Я спрыгнул в туннель для коммуникаций и перестроился обратно, ведь всегда существовал редкий шанс натолкнуться на рабочего или другого техника, а так как сегодня я не планировал потреблять в пищу людей, разумнее было бы лишнее внимание не привлекать. Судя по данным пада, где-то в этом отсеке заметили уязвимость в системе охлаждения, а значит, я мог беспрепятственно пробраться в хранилище по ту сторону туннеля. Острая жажда подгоняла меня быстрее снимать пластины и растаскивать провода, чтобы проделать достаточное для проникновения отверстие. Основа хорошей работы — полная на ней концентрация, но нельзя позволять себе расслабляться, когда находишься в стане врагов. Я не то, чтобы расслабился, но чужое присутствие заметил слишком поздно, хоть и успел подставить руку, чтобы захват со спины не закончился сломанной шеей. Отскочив к стене и моментально с хрустом и дикой болью изменив строение тела я не успел отразить новую атаку и оказался прижат к полу, но вновь выставил вперёд руку, и зубастая пасть разорвала плоть на ней, вместо моего горла. Вторая рука функционировала в обычном режиме, а я не просто так считался одним из лучших: никакая боль не могла бы заставить меня перестать фокусироваться на схватке. Я завёл здоровую руку за голову нападавшего и стиснул за основание шеи, чтобы оторвать от себя, хоть и лишился куска плоти.

— Картман! — прорычал я, когда тот отпрыгнул и дал мне себя рассмотреть. Он превосходил меня по форме. Я был более искусен, очевидно. Он был зол, сыт и имел ко мне личные счёты. Я почти лишился одной из конечностей и был порядком измотан. Он посмел напасть на меня со спины, а не кинуть вызов. Я зарычал, обнажив клыки и постарался перенаправить ресурсы в изувеченную конечность: она мне в любой схватке нужна больше, чем стабильная работа некоторых внутренних органов. В краткосрочной перспективе, конечно.

— Я вытащу твой хребет и заставлю сожрать, — спокойным, а оттого ещё более приводящим в ярость тоном пообещал мне Картман. Он среди людей жил дольше меня, поэтому более сведущ в изощренных ругательствах и угрозах. А ещё на его стороне обстоятельства, поэтому слова вполне грозили перерасти в действие.Как и любому живому организму в стабильном психическом и эмоциональном состоянии мне не хотелось прерывать свой жизненный цикл раньше времени, особенно вследствие болезненных увечий. Ещё больше мне не хотелось проигрывать этому _куску ебучего дерьма_. Хотя это ни разу не обсуждалось, даже не упоминалось, но мы оба понимали: это своеобразная битва за Кайла. По _нашим_ правилам она не должна была произойти: мое с Картманом мнение в выборе Кайлом партнера не учитывалось, так как Кайл слабее. Это только его решение, а мы, в общем-то можем _нахуй идти_. То есть, Картман готов был убить меня и, возможно, употребить в пищу всего лишь за _шанс_.

И это уже больше походило на человеческие повадки.

Я сплюнул кровь и облизнул губы. Нельзя встретить кончину в этом туннеле: Кайл ждал меня где-то за его пределами.

***

Мои кости всегда так пластично, в сравнении с человеческими, перестраивались под нужды, что я невольно задумывался периодически об их превосходящей функциональности. Смотреть на них, не прикрытых мышцами и кожей, не особо оказалось приятно. Окровавленные рёбра двигались в рваном ритме дыхания. Я не смог остановить ухмылку и зашёлся болезненным кашлем, отчего изо рта тоже хлынула кровь. Я умирал, определенно. Отполз, забился в дальний угол и рассматривал _ебучие_ внутренности. Ждал _людей_ , которые увидят меня в свете фонариков, ухудшат и без того неудовлетворительное физическое состояние и уволокут в лабораторию.

Я ослабил сигналы со всего тела о боли, чтобы не отключиться, и старался придумать, куда ещё я могу спрятаться, как надолго, и есть ли хоть какой-то шанс восстановиться. Нет. Я не мог. Я мог только уже на грани истерики посмеиваться, рискуя захлебнуться собственной кровью.

Сделал, что должно. Выбора не было, не было другого исхода. Я попаду в клетку, и Кайл узнаёт о том, что я — _чужак_ , когда его самого скрутят и уволокут на допрос. Он слишком близко общался со мной, состоял в партнёрских отношениях. Чтобы выявить _чужака_ люди морят и нас, да и своих, голодом, подвергают физическим испытаниям, зачастую травмирующим. При мысли, что к Кайлу могут применить что-то подобное, если не поверят в его неосведомленность, я дёрнулся, захрипел и с усилием поднялся по стенке, уже думая о другом: утилизировать себя в космосе, если есть хотя бы малейший шанс, что это отведет от Кайла беду. Задача добраться до утилизаторов в таком состоянии, когда близок к смерти, казалась непосильной, но нельзя было хотя бы не попытаться.

Завалившись ничком в одном из переходов, я продолжал думать о Кайле. _Мы_ прагматичны _до мозга костей_ , но вряд ли бы хоть кто-то осудил меня за желание выстроить партнёрские отношения с Кайлом. Такая вещь, как чувство привязанности — не шутка, и пренебрегать им попросту глупо, в какой бы ситуации ты не находился. Я осознавал риск и был готов на него пойти, но слишком самонадеянно думал, что не раскрою себя, что все улажу и обеспечу Кайлу безопасность.

Послышались шаги, и я перекатился на спину. Сознание настолько уже помутилось, что в первую секунду я увидел склонившегося надо мной Кайла, но одно движение век, и я идентифицировал: это тот самый _свой_ , бросивший мне вызов в первые дни пребывания на станции. Я узнал его по светлым растрепанным волосам и красному медицинскому комбинезону — все же во время нашей с ним схватки он пребывал в форме не человеческой. Один самых сильных _чужаков_ станции. _Своих_ _._

Он имел полное право пожрать меня, как слабого, как не имеющего шансов выжить, чтобы добавить себе сил, чтобы мои останки не достались лаборатории станции. Это даже лучше утилизации. Я шевелил губами, чтобы попросить не медлить, а он продолжал смотреть мне в глаза. Когда он взял меня на руки и куда-то понёс, я даже не застонал, уже не в силах выдавать звуковые сигналы о боли.

Я бы хотел ещё раз увидеть Кайла.

***

Твик помог мне погрузить на космолёт остатки белковых веществ для синтеза, предварительно отключив во всем блоке систему питания. Мы могли работать в темноте, а людям пришлось подключить техников, чтобы вернуть хотя бы свет, о камерах они думали во вторую очередь. Я ощущал себя почти удовлетворительно, хотя Твик отметил неподходящую для маскировки под человека бледность кожи и время от времени дающие сбой клыки, либо цвет глаз.

Научившись лечить людей, Твик и для _своих_ придумал несколько интересных способов приводить физическое состояние из критического в удовлетворительное, и оказалось, что я уже вторая спасённая им особь, успешно отправленная в космос. Мы действовали быстро, хотя меня не отпускало сентиментальное желание забрать из каюты мой маленький бумажный зверинец. Хотя бы его. Я объяснил Твику, что хоть и не совершу такую глупость, но не могу не потратить перед отлётом минимальное и подвергающее риску своё спасение время на прощание с Кайлом. Просто не смогу улететь и найду способ его увидеть. Твик на удивление спокойно отреагировал на мое желание провернуть авантюру, лишь сказал, что после погрузки энергоблоков прекратит участие в операции, так как не намерен подвергать риску собственное пребывание на станции. Он нервничал, хоть и пытался это скрыть.

Когда последние припасы были погружены, Твик отвлекся на пад. Строго запрещалось менять надстройки относительно экстренных уведомлений, даже если они застанут тебя посреди цикла сна. Свой пад я предусмотрительно оставил в досуговом центре, но Твик настоял на том, чтобы я ознакомился с поступившей общей информацией: Стэна Марша обвинили в убийстве Эрика Картмана, и их обоих посчитали чужаками. Всем, что либо знающим о происшествии, либо располагающим подозрениями, следовало явиться в военный комиссариат.

Я удивлённо вскинул брови и перевёл взгляд на Твика. Тот тоже выглядел озадаченным.

— Мне кажется, что тебе все же стоит покинуть станцию, — высказал он вполне имеющее обоснование мнение. — Им понадобится теперь больше времени, чтобы на тебя выйти, но они выйдут. Люди не столь техничны, но вовсе не идиоты.

— Знаю, — нахмурился я, до боли стиснув стиснув ручку ящика с энергоблоками. — Но теперь у меня появился эгоцентричный план. Я благодарен тебе за помощь.

— Будь осторожен, — дал мне напутствие в _человеческом_ стиле Твик на прощание. Для _нашего_ с ним вида проговаривать очевидные вещи не свойственно. Но и идти на риск. подобно моему плану, тоже.

***

Перед тем, как попросить о встрече с Кайлом в изоляторе, я ещё раз принял пищу, чтобы успешно пройти сканер. Подозрений ко мне стало только больше, но я оставался спокоен, хоть и разыгрывал тревогу — тревожился за партнёра, так что эмоции вышли очень натуральными.

— Крейг, — Кайл обнял меня, уткнувшись носом в шею. Я крепко стиснул его за плечи, отметив неудовлетворительный тон лица и опухшие глаза. Кайл в не лучшем эмоциональном состоянии. Оно и понятно: его лучший друг вроде как убил их общего друга, и оба они, вроде как, чужаки. Я бы на его месте тоже не смог оставаться в спокойствии.

Кайл рассказал мне, что есть парень, которого мы с Картманом в пылу схватки не заметили, и он свидетельствовал против Марша:

— Черноволосый высокий мужчина в костюме военного, так он сказал, — Кайл часто заморгал, — и все говорят, что у Стэна с Картманом была взаимная неприязнь. Но это же не совсем так! Мы правда друзья, это скорее подколки. И Картман… ох, Картман.

Кайл прикрыл глаза, и я снова обнял его. Оказалось, что Стэн накануне довольно серьезно поругался с Картманом, а также имел дружеские отношения с погибшей девушкой из моего окружения, и с ещё одной жертвой работал. И не имел алиби. Подозрения не пали на меня только в силу стечения обстоятельств, где Маршу крупно не повезло, и где свидетель подтвердил, что это он.

Мог ли я в таком случае не покидать станцию?

— Они не верят, они все равно собираются его проверять. Так радуются, что могут все повесить на Стэна, — Кайл гневно сжал кулаки. — Это не он, Крейг, это не может быть он.

— Я верю, — серьезно кивнул я. Кайл страдал. Он так переживал за друга, что даже не заметил, как до крови прокусил губу, как его жизненные показатели чуть упали вследствие отказа от пищи и нервного истощения. Я пытался быть хорошим партнером для Кайла, заботливым и оберегающим. Стремился сделать его счастливее. А в итоге принёс только беды.

Но шанс все ещё был. И мой эгоцентричный план, не особо честный по отношению к Кайлу, но одновременно с этим направленный на его защиту, показался мне единственно верным решением:

— Кайл, я докажу, что Стэн невиновен.

Кайл, с силой давивший ладонями на глаза, опустил руки и перевёл на меня недоверчивый взгляд.

— Тебе придётся покинуть изолятор и сделать так, как я скажу.

— Крейг…

— Только так мы поможем Стэну. Я прошу тебя о доверии, хоть и понимаю, насколько его сложно оказать в сложившейся ситуации.

— Крейг? — Кайл сжал мои ладонь в своей и я уловил нотку подозрения в его взгляде. Умный парень, потрясающе умный. Самый потрясающий.

***

Вытащить Кайла из изолятора не доставило труда, а вот удержать его в неподвижном положении в нашем тайном месте у иллюминатора после того, как я признался, оказалось сложно. Пришлось придавить его к полу, обездвижить и прижать ладонь ко рту. Несмотря на явное неприятие Кайлом моего истинного происхождения, отчего-то я ощутил облегчение.

Кайл пришёл в ужас, когда я позволил свою телу измениться, и сейчас, лёжа подо мной, смотрел на клыки. Они, безусловно, самая пугающая для людей часть _чужаков_ , я мог его понять.

— Кайл, считаю нужным оправдаться: я не использовал тебя. И не хотел навлечь беду на тебя или кого-то из твоих друзей.

Кайл возмущённо замычал, сменив страх на гнев. Буквально за секунду. Я восхищенно улыбнулся, спрятав клыки, чем снова смутил его.

— Я планирую дать тебе возможность говорить, если ты не будешь кричать. Во-первых: отсюда тебя не услышат, блок на долгосрочных ремонтных работах. Во-вторых: я заинтересован помочь твоему другу и пока открыто пользуюсь выгодным положением, поэтому попрошу некоторое время следовать установленным мною правилам нашего здесь взаимодействия.

Кайл помедлил и кивнул, а когда получил свободу, отсел и сложил на груди, невербально демонстрируя желание сохранять дистанцию. Я ощутил неподходящее ситуации поистине _хулиганское_ желание придвинуться ближе, спровоцировать его, но лишь вновь улыбнулся, что Кайла явно разозлило.

— У меня есть план, Кайл. И он поможет Стэну. Но подвергнет меня риску. Более того: я буду вынужден покинуть станцию.

Кайл часто заморгал, и это явно мне померещилось, но будто он на секунду… расстроился? Потому что хотел возмездия, очевидно, за свои неоправданные чувства. Но это не значит, что он мгновенно перестал эти чувства испытывать. Такова человеческая природа. И _мы_ на них в этом плане похожи.

— Как ты понимаешь, прерывание миссии для меня нежелательно.

Кайл недовольно фыркнул.

— И хотел бы я сказать, что дело лишь в заботе о твоей безопасности, так как мое раскрытие повлечёт за собой долгие проверки Кайла Брофловски.

Похоже, до Кайла начала доходить перспектива моего поступка, потому как он даже руки опустил, а взгляд остекленел, указывая на сосредоточение на мыслительном процессе.

— Но это же поможет Стэну? — тихо спросил он, и я кивнул, рассчитывая на достаточный свет личного фонарика. Кайл перевёл на меня взгляд и вздрогнул, вновь сфокусировавшись на ином обличии, но затем опустил плечи и отвел взгляд. Он грустил. Сильно, как человек, в один миг потерявший друга, потерявший партнёра, когда ещё и лучший друг оказался в такой передряге, из которой мало шансов выбраться живым. Невредимым — точно нет.

— Я инициирую объятие, — предупредил я, и Кайл слабо дёрнулся, но, похоже, эмоциональное потрясение лишило сил, поскольку больше он не сопротивлялся, когда я прижал его груди и положил голову ему на макушку.

— Я все сделаю, Кайл, Стэна оправдают. Тебе не будет ничего угрожать.

— Как? — бесцветным голосом отозвался Кайл.

— В назначенное мной время собери ваши и будь на посадочной площадке. Я сообщу номер космолёта.

Кайл отодвинулся и с ужасом взглянул на меня. Он понял.

***

Кайл испытывал крайнее смятение, то на его лице отражался ужас, то страх, то гнев, то решительность. Один раз он даже улыбнулся и покачал головой, что как раз-таки вызвало во мне тревогу.

— Я стану пропитанием?

— Что? — удивился я. — Смехотворное предположение. Понимаю, что наши партнёрские отношения сейчас пересматриваются…

— Пошёл ты нахуй, — рявкнул Кайл, спускаясь по лестнице, отчего пропустил ступеньку, и только мое вмешательство предотвратило падение.

— Можно сказать, что это похищение, я иду на поводу у двух желаний: тебя защитить и с тобой не расставаться.

— Пошёл нахуй, — тихо, с болью повторил Кайл, и одернул руку, когда я попытался его за неё взять.

Я не обиделся. Все чувства Кайла поддавались логике, его реакция соответствовала моим ожиданиям. Но все же я пытался оправдаться:

— Кайл, — я остановился, и Кайлу, идущему следом, тоже пришлось, — мне плевать на Марша и Картмана, — губы Кайла болезненно дрогнули, — я не воспользовался возможностью продолжить работу на станции и наслаждаться твоей компанией только потому, что ты глубоко эмоционально привязан к Маршу, и не раскрой я себя — он бы пострадал, а это равно твои страдания. Я не мог.

Кайл сдержался, чтобы горестно не скривиться повторно. Не хотел казаться слабым передо мной. Больше нет.

— При этом ты готовишь похищение, — напомнил он дрожащим голосом.

— Потому что если я раскрою себя и таким образом помогу Маршу, то тебя за связь со мной попытаются уличить также в инопланетном происхождении. Либо в измене и пособничестве. Создашь прецедент.

— Всё из-за тебя, — с ненавистью прошипел Кайл, снова сложив руки на груди.

— Прости, — искренне извинился я, признавая, что пострадал привычный уклад жизни Кайла по моей вине, — но я введу тебя в заблуждение, если скажу, что хотел бы поступить иначе. Мне жаль причинять тебе дискомфорт, — Кайл гневно поморщился, — но эгоцентризм не даёт признать желание быть с тобой в партнёрских отношениях ошибочным. Мне проще покинуть вместе с тобой станцию, чем оставить все как есть и обречь безразличного мне Марша на гибель, либо на неё же тебя, но мне уже небезразличного.

От меня не ускользнуло, как Кайл бросил на меня быстрый взгляд исподлобья, и тут же его потупил, чтобы разглядеть что-то на ботинках. Я смутил его. Но не вызвал отвращение. Это хорошая тенденция.

— Мы сейчас выйдем в коридор. Времени мало. В каюту и на посадочную площадку. Поверь, все мысли по саботажу моего плана лучше отбросить, поскольку на кону здоровье и, возможно, жизнь Стэна.

Нечестный приём, но точно сработает.

— Сделай, как я прошу, — сказал я строго и поправил молнию черного комбинезона. Кайл переоделся в оранжевый, чтобы отвести внимание камер: белый слишком выделялся, особенно после того, как Кайл надолго покинул изолятор.

— Крейг, — Кайл поймал меня за рукав, когда я уже собирался уходить. — Что _вам_ нужно от нас?

— Нужна Земля, — моментально ответил я, почти не удивляясь, что любознательность Кайла просочилась сквозь шок в непредвиденной ситуации. — _Мы_ , в отличии от _вас_ , уже перестроились и можем жить в ее условиях вне безопасных баз.

Кайл нахмурился, должно быть, простраивая в голове логические цепочки. Я позволил минутное промедление.

— _Мы_ не позволили, — даже не спросил, а утвердительно сказал Кайл.

— Да, — подтвердил я. — Вы, люди, отклонили наши мирные притязания с обещанием выгоды, поскольку увидели в этом угрозу. Земля ещё воспринимается как ценный и имеющий высокую в культурном плане ценность, а потому попытка разделить его с нами воспринимается как угроза и посягательство.

— Ксенофобия, — задумчиво кивнул Кайл.

— А теперь иди, пожалуйста, у нас правда мало времени, и я обаятельно уделю внимание интересующим тебя темам. Не забудь и мои вещи.

— Подожди, — Кайл закусил губу и посмотрел в сторону, явно не желая поддерживать зрительный контакт, — зачем ты убил Картмана? — от меня не скрылось, как его голос дрогнул. — Он же один из вас? Как ты мог?

— Он напал на меня. Мне пришлось защищаться. Я не вру.

Кайл кивнул и опустил плечи. Я притянул его к себе, и тот не сопротивлялся объятию некоторое время, потом мягко отстранился и ушёл, раз обернувшись. Я и Картман — мы одного вида, для Кайла не секрет, что _мы_ пожираем людей и используем ресурсы станции в собственных целях. Но он все равно жалеет о смерти одного из _нас_ в силу дружеской привязанности. Какой же мир _человеческих_ эмоций запутанный.

Я остановился посреди коридора и снова поправил молнию комбинезона — немного прогадал с размером, оттого неудобно. Мне, по идее, тоже не следовало вступать с Кайлом в партнёрские отношения, но _мы_ и не рассматриваем людей как пищу, скорее как необходимый для достижения целей ресурс. Я скажу Кайлу, что он — не ресурс. Очень важно до него это донести.

Мне не составило труда найти каюту свидетеля нашей с Картманом схватки, обездвижить его и выволочь в коридор. Перед тем, как я заклеил ему рот, он достаточное количество раз выкрикнул и достаточно громко: «Это был ты! Это же был ты!». Нельзя обвинить его во невнимательности при свидетельстве против Марша: все же _мы_ отличаемся в истинной форме от людей, но черты угадываются.

Я проволок связанное тело за собой несколько переходов, специально попадая в область зрения камер, когда наконец-то услышал сигнал тревоги. Логичнее всего было бы пожрать свидетеля. Я разверз пасть и нанёс ему совместимые с жизнью увечья, отдавая своеобразную дань уважения желанию Кайла не убивать собратьев, затем скрылся в люке коридора, мгновенно с хрустом перестраивая суставы, и на четырёх конечностях помчался к блоку посадки. Такой вид передвижения не особо комфортен моему истинному строению, все же _мы_ прямоходящие, но в таких узких туннелях отдавалось предпочтение скорости. Похоже, я перестарался с трансформацией, так как обнаружил стекающую по конечностям кровь. Плевать.

Когда сигнал тревоги прозвучал и в блоке посадки, я уже искал нужный мне космолёт и, увидев явно нервничающего, ходящего из стороны в сторону Кайла, вновь инициировал объятие, все ещё ощущая прилив адреналина. Он не хотел лететь со мной. Но полетит по доброй воле, не силой я заволоку его на борт. Наверняка он перебрал множество вариантов выхода из ситуации, от срыва моего плана, до обычного побега. Но остался здесь.

Кайл не умел управлять космолётом, но я все равно посадил его в кресло второго пилота, желая держать на виду.

— Дай мне мои вещи, — попросил я, нервно стуча пальцами по панели, пока двигатели разогревались. Кайл протянул выполненный из простыни мешок. Я развязал узел и запустил внутрь руку, нащупывая пальцами мятую бумагу. Иррациональное желание потрогать, словно _на удачу_.

— Это будет интересно, — пообещал я. — И вернулся к панели. Краем глаза я увидел, как Кайл кивнул, а его губы нервно дернулись в подобии улыбки.

Двигатели разогрелись. Сигнал тревоги гудел на весь ангар. Кайл вцепился в подлокотники, и я мог разглядеть на его лице предвкушение, сменившее страх. Я протянул руку и сжал его пальцы.

Это будет _охуеть как_ интересно!


End file.
